


Nathan's New Direction

by snowowl55



Category: General Hospital
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowowl55/pseuds/snowowl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was inspired to write this after watching the Friday – 8/19/16 – episode of General Hospital. Thus the timeline is the evening after that confession/encounter. In this story Griffin explains to Nathan and Maxie how he was the one that Nathan shot all those years ago. Nathan surprises Griffin with his response and then more bizarre behavior ensues. Claudette, Lucas, and Brad come into the story a bit later. This will be a moderate length story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baring Your Soul

“So,” Nathan said as he patted Griffin on his shoulder and got him and Maxie seated. The group was in Metro Court for drinks. “What’s up, Doc?” Nathan grinned like a cat with a canary over his clever opening.

Griffin laughed as Maxie rolled her eyes and punched her man.

“How long you been working on that?” Griffin quipped back in a teasing tone. He was nervous and mostly starring at the floor while rubbing his hands excessively in front of him.

“About an hour,” Maxie answered for her man. Maxie noted that Dr. Monroe was nervous. “You can relax. We’re all friends, sort of. New friends, I guess. But friends nonetheless.”

“Yeah Doc,” Nathan said as he placed his left hand on Griffin’s fidgety ones. “Just breathe. Relax. I promise not to lose my cool again.”

Griffin sighed and pulled his hands to his face and wiped it from top to bottom, causing his eyes to open wide. He then sighed loudly again. Maxie and Nathan just looked at each other. Both were wondering what news could be so hard to deliver.

“Drinks,” Kiki asked as she arrived at table 14.

“Ice tea for me,” Nathan said. “Maxie?”

“Water for me. With lemon.”

Kiki focused on Griffin. He was not a drinker but sure felt like ordering one. He resisted the urge. “Tonic water with generous lime, please. And I’ll take the check.”

Nathan started to object but decided against it. He didn’t want to sidetrack the good doctor.

Kiki wandered off to get the drinks thinking about the lousy tip table 14 was going to give.

“Sooooo?” Maxie elongated the word.

Griffin breathed deep and then blurted out his news. “I’m the one you shot Nathan. I’m the one that was sleeping with Claudette.”

“That is not news,” Nathan noted neutrally.

“I know,” Griffin said quietly, inadvertently touching his side. “What you don’t know is that I didn’t know she was married. We didn’t get to that earlier.”

It was Nathan’s turn to sigh now and he did. Two or three times.

“I know you have questions or perhaps want to punch me…”

Kiki showed up with the drinks and momentarily interrupted the revelation. “Please guys, no punching,” she firmly suggested.

“There won’t be,” Maxie said, turning to Nathan. “Will there be?”

Nathan came back to his body. He had been visiting that moment years ago. “Ah, right. No punching.” He cocked his head and looked at Griffin.

“Good then,” Kiki said dispassionately. “Holler if you need more – WATER.” _I’m going to have to get a better job_ , she thought as she walked away.

“Are you really not going to punch me?” Griffin asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Nathan sighed again and nodded no. “A priest, a doctor, and an adulterer. You are certainly an enigma. Plus, you have been so nice to Maxie and me. I can’t connect the pieces Doc. Why don’t you just start somewhere.”

“Ooh! Ooh! Start with how you knew Claudette?” Maxie suggested proudly and with a few chair bounces.

Griffin nodded. “I was the priest of her parish and she started coming to me for counselling. Everything was businesslike until this wedding we both attended. I’ll never forget it because of her blatant flirting and the names of the couple that was married. She was a friend of the bride. She was the maid of honor.”

“Wait a minute,” Nathan said “Are you talking about Peter and Piper Peck-Picker?”

“What?!” Maxie yelled out.

“Yep,” Griffin confirmed. “That is the one. “Peter Peck married Piper Picker. And they decided to go with a hyphenated last name. They were a very giddy couple.”

Nathan nodded, looking into the past again. “How well I remember. They drove me nuts. I was all too thrilled to have to work that day. Claudette went alone.” He took a sip of his tea and returned to the present moment. “And she met you there?”

“More like felt sorry for me. A single priest at such an event. And I wasn’t presiding.” Griffin replied.

“Let me guess,” Nathan said after taking another drink and readjusting himself in his chair. Griffin and Maxie did the same. “She was all over you like hot butter on popcorn. Right?”

“Sadly, yes,” Griffin confirmed, squirming.

Nathan looked puzzled. “You said maid of honor. Shouldn’t she have been matron of honor?”

“That is right,” Maxie said proudly, waving her pointed finger at Griffin. “If a woman is married she is a matron, not a maid.”

“I’m not arguing that point,” Griffin conceded. “She was introduced as the maid of honor so I just assumed she was unmarried. And she wore no wedding ring.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “I can believe that.”

After a swallow of his limed tonic Griffin continued. “But that is not where it started. It started with our counseling session the next week. Not marriage counseling. I really never did know she was married until you burst in that night.”

Nathan sighed. “Let me guess. Claudette was all flirty and vivacious and come-wither like. And poor old innocent you were putty in her hands. Does that about sum it up?”

Griffin blushed and drank the rest of his lime tonic. “I’m ashamed to say she did and I was indeed putty in her hands. All my vows went right out the window. But seriously I did not know she was married. When you caught us at your house that was the first time we got together there.”

Nathan and Maxie snorted jointly.

“Interesting choice of word,” Maxie noted proudly.

“I had no will power at all with Claudette and still don’t. I try to avoid her, but she makes that hard and is playing some game with us Nathan. That’s why I wanted to fess up. I am genuinely so very very sorry.”

Nathan sighed yet again, took a long swallow of his tea and said, “It is not your fault. I forgive you. That is just who Claudette is. You were her wooden puppet just like I was.”

“Wooden puppet?” Maxie asked. “Is that a pun?”

Before he could elaborate Kiki returned with another round of drinks and a big sardonic smile. “Remember me at tip time,” she said as she left the troubled trio.

Nathan filled the vacuum. “You don’t know this Griffin but I have a history of being a wooden puppet. First with my mother, Madeline, who turned out not to be my mother but my aunt. She drove me from the age of eleven to focus on entering the Police Academy when I graduated high school. No college for me. I had to find Nina’s killer. That was Madeline’s goal and she made it mine also. Thus, my puppet status.”

Griffin nodded. “I can understand. My mother raised me very religious. She pushed me into both medicine and the priesthood because her life had been so hard. I wanted to make her happy and tried every day of my life. So I did what she wanted in terms of my careers. It was a long, very long, effort to get that dual major. I had no time for a life. Thus I too was a wooden puppet. And a naïve one at that.”

Nathan nodded as Maxie’s phone rang. She answered it. “WHAT!?” she yelled. “It is right there in the production file.” She covered the phone and whispered, “ _Nina_. But I’m, …, but I’m …, but, all right. I’ll be right there. Guys, I’ve got to go. Can you finish this without violence on your own?”

Griffin looked at Nathan. “I can if you can.”

Nathan waved Maxie away. “Yes Hun. I’ll be good.”

They exchanged a quick kiss and Maxie left.

Nathan kept talking. “When I met Claudette it was intense and overpowering. She is an expert flirter and stunningly beautiful and she had me wrapped around her little finger in no time. And she handled Madeline very well. That is why we married so quickly. But instead of gaining freedom from Madeline as I had hoped, I just got another puppet master. Now I had my job that told me what to do, my not-mother, and my wife. I was happiest at work, so that is where I stayed. I guess I pushed Claudette your way. And I’m sorry about that and very sorry about shooting you. And I thank you for not reporting it. I’m also sorry about earlier. I was way out of line.”

Griffin sighed. “Not to sound like a priest, but you are forgiven.” He waited for Nathan to nod, which he eventually did. “Now, normally I wouldn’t tell someone about the content of a counseling session. But this is an odd case and Claudette lied, so I will.” He paused to draw in courage-giving air. “She never talked about you. She just talked about being miserable and at a crossroad.”

Nathan waved the comment away. “It doesn’t matter.” He finished off his second ice tea. “Say, do you want to get out of here? I’m suddenly feeling claustrophobic and antsy.”

Griffin smiled. “Sure. You want to go to my apartment and get drunk. I’ve broke other vows, might as well break that one too. And I’ve never gotten drunk with anybody before.”

Nathan laughed. “That does sound like a plan. Let me just text my current puppet master. Oh crap! Did I say that out loud?”

“You mean Maxie?” Griffin asked, not really so shocked.

“Yes,” Nathan admitting as his face turned beet red. “I think I have a type.”

Griffin shouldered him. “Well then, booze is definitely required.”

The totally rudderless duo got up and sought out Kiki. Easy to do as she had an eagle eye for guests that might try and skip out on the check.

“How much do we owe you?” Griffin asked, thumbing through his wallet.

“Twenty-three fifty,” Kiki said sheepishly. She was totally aware that all things Metro Court were overpriced.

“Here’s forty,” Griffin said. “Keep the change.”

Kiki beamed. “Thank you. Very much!”

Griffin smiled. “You are welcome. I’m sure your job here can be tough.”

“That it can,” Kiki replied. “Thank you again.”

Griffin turned to Nathan who was deep in thought about Maxie. He was wondering if he really did view her as yet another puppet master?

“You ready, or have you changed your mind?”

“No. Yeah. I’m ready. Lead the way, Padre,” Nathan said blankly.

“Under the circumstances, I think it is best if you don’t call me Padre. I’m clearly going to have to transfer out of the priesthood for good.”

Nathan shouldered Griffin this time. “I’m sorry,” he said. It was all he could think of.

Griffin shrugged.

Thirty minutes later the duo entered the good doctor’s home. It was stark and urban chic. After taking turns in the bathroom they collapsed on the gray tightly-tufted couch and opened their first beers.

“What shall we drink to?” Nathan asked.

Griffin thought a second, “how about to being wooden people?”

“Sounds good,” Nathan replied before a giant swallow. Then he said, “how about to nose rings.”

Griffin laughed. “Nose rings?! What does that mean?”

“You know, being lead around by the women in our life.”

“Oh,” Griffin answered sadly. “I suppose.” He took his third drink and made a face. He was still getting used to the taste of beer. “How about to carnal desires and how hard it is to resist them.”

Nathan widened his eyes. “I hear that! That deserves two drinks.” He finished off his first beer and reached for another. “Speaking of carnal desires, I better text Maxie and tell her something.”

“Probably a good idea,” Griffin said. “Just tell her you are taking a night to think about things. You can stay here, since you are likely to be drunk.”

Nathan laughed. “Good idea. But I’ll not tell her where I am. Knowing her, she will come storming in and ruin our pity party.”

Griffin laughed. “You are engaged to her. I’ve never heard you talk about her like this. She certainly doesn’t talk about you this way. She thinks you walk on water.”

“Clearly I don’t,” Nathan replied flippantly. “I guess I’m reassessing my entire life. At the moment I think I’m a pudding.”

Griffin laughed again. “Hey! Me too! Nice to meet you Mr. Pudding.” He offered his beer bottle.

Nathan clinked it with his own bottle and then finished off his second beer. Griffin was ahead of him and had two new ones ready. Griffin’s second and Nathan’s third.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Pudding. Some club. We’re both vanilla puddings.”

“Easily manipulated by the fairer sex.”

Nathan nodded. “Claudette was so good at the seduction. I was putty in her hands.”

“Pudding putty?” Griffin teased.

Nathan laughed. “I guess. What about you?”

Griffin grew a bit nervous. “You aren’t going to hit me or anything are you if I answer that.”

“To be honest I did think about it earlier until you told me you didn’t know she was married. But I’m passed that now. I don’t blame you Griffin. You are a man, after all. Collar or not, I imagine your man parts respond to flirting the same way mine do.”

Griffin relaxed and answered the question. “Then I was pudding putty too!”

They both laughed hard and then slouched together on the couch. Head and shoulders touching.

“When I first got to Port Charles,” Nathan began, “I subleased Maxie’s apartment. She was going on a find-myself world tour. She ended up finding a totally phony boyfriend. But that is another story. While she was gone it was nice being away from my mother, though she called me every day about Silas Clay.” He strained to look sideways at Griffin. “That was Nina’s husband when she fell into the coma. Her twenty-year coma. And my job, as dictated by Madeline, was to bring him to justice. I tried, but mostly I enjoyed being in a new town sans mother. Who, by the way, turned out not to be my bio-mother. That honor went to her sister, Lisel O’Brecht.”

“Wait,” Griffin shrieked, sitting up. “Your mother is Dr. O’Brecht?”

Nathan nodded.

“Man! You two are nothing alike. You are a kind, sweet man and she is a pit bull.”

Nathan giggled as he got another beer. “You think I’m kind and sweet? Did you already forget I tried to strangle you earlier?”

Griffin shrugged as he too got another beer. “No, I remember. But I’m passed that too. I basing my assessment on the encounters we had before you knew who I was. And yeah. I do think you are kind and sweet. And good looking. I see why both Claudette and Maxie fell for you.”

Nathan was embarrassed. “Thank you. I’ll return the favor. You seem kind and sweet too. And handsome. And I’m so jealous of your beard.”

Griffin scrunched up his face. “My beard?”

Nathan sat his bottle down and scooted a bit closer to his drinking buddy. He reached out to a frozen Griffin and stroked the side of his face. “See. Nothing there. Shaving must be so easy for you. Mine is as dense as a rain forest. Feel it.”

Griffin sat down his bottle. “Don’t really need to. Anyone can see that it is thick. But I will.” He stroked Nathan’s cheek. “Sandpaper. So sorry.”

“I hear ya. I can shave closely and in three hours I’m back to sandpaper. I hate it.”

“Well,” Griffin said, elongating the word while he thought and drank. “God compensated by giving you beautiful blue eyes. Mine are just, yuck.”

“Your eyes are fine. And your hair is great.” Nathan smirked. “But my hair is not so bad either.”

Griffin laughed.

“What?” Nathan asked, slightly offended.

“What is this? The Pudding Putty fan club!” Then he went back to laughing.

Nathan joined in the laughter. It felt good to laugh. “Say, can I see the bullet scar?”

“Why?” Griffin asked, perplexed. Even as he put down his beer bottle again.

“I think I need to, for closure. I will think of it whenever I’m about to lose my temper. Hopefully it will help keep me in check.”

“Okay,” Griffin said. He unbuttoned his shirt and struggled to remove it. Nathan lent a hand. Griffin straightened, pulled the left side of his pants down a bit and revealed the scar.

Nathan immediately and gently fingered it. He then pushed Griffin slightly aside and tried to find the exit wound. Griffin seemed to understand the goal and aided in the torso twisting. As he had with the entrance wound, Nathan gently traced the exit wound. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered sincerely. Nathan surprised Griffin by sliding to the floor on his knees, bending down and gently kissing the exit wound and then kissing all around the outside of Griffin’s waist until he got to the entrance wound. Pulling Griffin back around as he went. Once there, he planted several gentle kisses and climbed back onto the couch.

“What was that for?” A shocked Griffin asked.

“That was probably more for me than for you. I’m just so sorry that a piece of trash like Claudette made me do that to you. Though ultimately, I am responsible. I’m so, so, so sorry!”

Griffin stroked Nathan’s cheek again. “Stop saying that. No lasting physical harm was done. And we seem to be on the road to getting past it. I do want you to know though, that the depth of my sorrow is the same as yours. And, just so you know, the night you shot me, that was the first time I was in your home. The other three times were in other places.”

Nathan teared up a bit. The beer was getting to him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Griffin said, finding Nathan’s blue eyes and holding them a bit too long.

At first the glance was sympathy based, then it turned to the connection of friends, and finally it migrated all the way to confused lust. After about fifteen seconds the two men lunged for each other’s face and joined themselves at the lips in a super-hot, passionate, soul-healing, and sexually charged kiss.

Twenty seconds later they separated and went back to being scrunched together on the sofa with head and shoulders touching.

In about ten more seconds Nathan said, “well that happened.”

“It sure did,” Griffin replied blankly.

And ten more seconds later Griffin asked the room, “Any idea why that happened? Because I’m basically a rookie at all things sexual and/or romantic.”

“Maybe it is the initiation for the Pudding Putty club,” Nathan joked. Humor was always good in times like these.

Griffin admonished, “Nathan!”

“I know. I know.” He threw up his hands. “I haven’t kissed a boy since junior high. I kissed my best friend, Robbie. He didn’t like it so much. I told him it was practice for kissing girls and it wasn’t a lie. I truly believed that. But now, with you, …”

“You wanted to kiss me?”

“I did. I do.” Nathan confessed. “And much more.”

“We are too old to be this screwed up, Nathan. But God help me, I want to kiss you too. And more.”

The conflicted duo locked eyes again for about ten life-assessing seconds. And that was all it took. They jumped up; threw their clothes all about the room as they hurriedly removed them, and literally ran into the bedroom.

 

Meanwhile, at Crimson, Maxie had solved Nina’s crises with modern technology and was about to leave when Claudette showed up.

“Maxie,” she said with overly sweet syrup, “what a surprise!”

“Please,” Maxie replied in an icy tone. “You are as predictable as the outcome of Fashion Star. Nothing you do is by chance.”

Claudette gave an admonishing glance. “Maxie please. I thought we were friends now.”

“Nope!” Maxie popped. “Not ever. So get your skanky butt out of here. You don’t even work here anymore.”

“Cute!” Claudette replied dismissively. “I just wanted to invite you and Nathan to dinner with me and my guy. The adorable Dr. Griffin Munroe.”

Maxie broke out into huge laughter.

Claudette’s face fell. “What’s so funny? I’m serious.”

“Like hell. And I feel for you,” Maxie snarked. “For your information, Nathan and I just had drinks with the good doctor, but apparently bad priest.” She paused to snicker at her own joke. “Anyway, it is all out in the open Claudette. Nathan and Griffin have made peace and are probably doing some male bonding at this very moment. Neither will be your boy toy again, bitch!”

It took about three seconds before the female volcano known as Claudette to erupt. She jumped on Maxie, causing them both to crash to the floor. They shrieked and scratched as they rolled around on the Crimson foyer.

Nina opened her office door. “Ah. So women still cat fight. Some things never change. You need help Maxie?”

“Nope,” Maxie yelped as Claudette dug her nails into Maxie’s back. In response Maxie pinned Claudette and slugged her twice, once on each side of her face. “Got it covered,” Maxie said to Nina.

“Okay then. I’m going back to work.” She shut the door and went back to her desk.

The scuffle on the floor continued for some time.

 

Back in Griffin’s apartment a breathless Nathan and Griffin were lying side-by-side in a seriously messed up bed.

“You okay?” Griffin asked as tenderly as he dared.

Nathan glanced at Griffin and gave him a quick cheek peck. He then settled in the crook of Griffin’s arm and pulled it around him. “Is this okay?”

“Sure,” Griffin squeaked out.

Nathan continued baring his soul. “Honestly I feel great. That was the best sex I ever had. I feel so spent and relaxed. I think this is what zen feels like. What about you?”

Griffin replied quickly, “It is the same for me. I’ve never felt so sedate and connected to somebody.”

“I hear ya,” Nathan responded dreamily. “If somebody would have asked me yesterday if I could feel this way because of a man I would have laughed in their face. And even though we didn’t do everything, I’m totally satisfied. You?”

“It is the same on my end,” Griffin happily added. “I loved the frotting the most, I think. It was nice feeling your hardness and my hardness, sometimes together and sometimes not. And the oral was awesome too. Right?”

“Right,” Nathan giggled a bit. “And your hands were like magic.”

“Yours too!”

“Three orgasms. Hard to believe. And they were great orgasms.” He laughed as he took hold of Griffin’s man part. “You lied to me before.”

“What are you talking about?” Griffin asked. “I didn’t lie to you.”

“This afternoon, you said you were unarmed when I shoot you,” Nathan explained in a teasing tone.

“And I was. I was buck naked,” Griffin said indignantly.

“True,” Nathan said, “But your pistol was fully cocked.”

Griffin huffed. “Your jokes need work.”

“This,” Nathan said as he ran his hand along the full length of Griffin’s _pistol_. “Is a dangerous weapon.”

Griffin didn’t know what to say so a silence fell that lasted almost a minute but neither man moved. Each was truly content.

Griffin broke the silence. “Have you ever heard of a PO?”

Nathan looked askew as he pondered. “PO? No, can’t say as I have.”

“Prostate organism. There is a cluster of nerves on the prostate that if massaged correctly will produce a very pleasant orgasm. Or so Lucas tells me.”

Nathan released Griffin’s semi-softness and wiggled back to his pillow to better look at Griffin. “Seriously?”

“Seems so. And regular massages of the prostate are supposed to be healthy for a man. They can eliminate a film that can grow on the prostate and by doing that keep down bladder infections and such.”

“You can’t be serious,” Nathan replied with a scrunched face.

“Medical science has proven it but there are some who insist on denying it.”

“Interesting,” Nathan said as he poked Griffin’s chin. “And why are you and Lucas talking about this?”

“Because I’ve had patients ask me about it and Lucas is a great source. Being a doctor and gay.”

“Makes sense then,” Nathan mused quietly.

Griffin continued. “Some straight men even have their wife peg them so they can enjoy a PO.”

“I feel so dumb. What is peg?”

Griffin answered casually. “The wife uses a strap on device.”

“Good grief. TMI. This is mind blowing. Are you saying men are designed with a prostate capable of having an orgasm only by some type of penetration?”

“That is the medical science.”

“Damn!”

“Personally, I don’t know, of course.” Griffin noted with a lilt.

“Of course. Me either,” Nathan said all manly like. “Never done that, and no offense Griff, I can’t see myself ever doing it.”

“I understand. I’m not asking,” Griffin answered sincerely. “Just making conversation.”

Nathan sighed. “That does bring us to the big question.”

Griffin was right with him. “What happens next? Is this a one off or a beginning?”

“That is the question,” Nathan spoke mechanically.

“I can keep a secret as you know,” Griffin sheepishly said. “If you want this to be a one off. No one will find out from me what we have done tonight.”

“I appreciate that,” Nathan said. “I don’t want to hurt Maxie. I do love her. But the fact is I have cheated on her. At the same time, I can’t imagine giving up this feeling I have right now. Of being with you and sharing with you. And trusting you. And talking to you without fear. I do like you a lot, Griffin.”

“I like you too, Nathan. I never pictured this at all, but I sure did and could enjoy it, with you. Not sure about anybody else.”

Nathan let out a sigh which was quickly followed by one from Griffin.

“Can we just spoon and fall asleep and worry about all this tomorrow?” Nathan suggested sheepishly. “I’m spent physically and emotionally. I know we are a mess and the bed is a mess, but I don’t care about that. Unless you do.”

Griffin broke into a smile. “That sounds great. Right now I only care about spooning you.”

Nathan laughed. “What if I want to spoon you?”

Griffin laughed too. “We could set a timer on our phones. Speaking of phones, I’m surprised Maxie hasn’t called you like ten times.”

“I have a confession,” Nathan teased. “I put my phone on silent mode. I’ll deal with Maxie and my guilt tomorrow. And if she comes banging on the door, let’s just not answer it.”

“She doesn’t know where I live,” Griffin joked. “She thinks I’m still at Metro Court.”

“That won’t stop her. Oh crap,” Nathan blurted out suddenly, “but our cars are outside. We’ll have to answer it.”

Griffin fluffed Nathan’s hair. “Relax stud. I’ll handle it. You just go to sleep.”

“Okay,” Nathan said with half closed eyes. “Sounds good.”

Griffin smiled and spooned his new partner. For how long, he didn’t know. But for tonight, he could and he did.

 

Back in Maxie’s apartment she was pacing the floor with a limp. _Where was Nathan? Why did he suddenly need time to ponder? Did he have feelings for Claudette after all?_

She stared at the clock. Twelve fifteen AM. … One AM. … Two thirteen AM. …

She finally fell asleep in a chair after that last check.


	2. No Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan leaves Maxie. The new M/M couple work out kinks.

Chapter 2 - No Secrets

 

The next morning Nathan woke up before Griffin. They were no longer spooning. He cautiously got up and used the bathroom. At the bathroom door he paused and assessed his bedmate. He noticed Griffin’s naked body and smiled. _I can’t believe I went there and that I liked it._ He decided to climb make in the bed.

Griffin woke up, rolled over, and assessed his bedmate. He too had the same thought. _I can’t believe I went there and that I liked it._ Then he noted Nathan was awake. “Good morning!”

Nathan smiled. “Back at ya.”

“How long you been awake?” Griffin asked.

“Just long enough to use the bathroom.”

“Good idea,” Griffin sang as he bounced out of bed and trotted to the facilities.

Nathan busied himself by tidying up Griffin’s side of the bed. Griffin came back, caught him and smiled. Nathan held the covers up and Griffin climbed back in.

“And how are we feeling this morning about what we did last night?” Nathan asked in a neutral tone, finding Griffin’s eyes and holding them.

“Guilty,” Griffin confessed, breaking the eye-hold and instead staring at the ceiling. “First I cheated on you with your wife and now I’ve cheated on Maxie with you. Not feeling great about that.”

“Yes,” Nathan sighed. “I feel really bad about that also. Really bad. But I think I’m just going to be honest with her, if you don’t mind.”

Griffin was shocked. “You mean you are going to tell her what we did?”

Nathan nodded. “Yes. That is what I mean. I don’t want any more secrets.”

“I understand that,” Griffin said, “but are you prepared to lose her? Because you might. I don’t know Maxie really well but I think she is a proud woman. She will be hurt.”

“I know that too,” Nathan confirmed. “Now I have another question for you.”

“I’d say shoot, but, well, you know,” Griffin teased.

Nathan laughed.

“You have a nice laugh,” Griffin noted gingerly.

Nathan stared blankly ahead. “I think I had stopped laughing. I’m not sure.”

Griffin was confused. “You are talking like you were sad and/or miserable with Maxie. Yet every time I saw you two together you seemed happy. And you just asked her to marry you. So were you? Are you? Which is it?”

“I love Maxie,” Nathan began, “but the marriage thing just came about because of Claudette appearing. That made me rush for some reason. I’m not sure what that reason is yet, but it can’t be a mentally healthy one.”

“So how does last night fit into the equation?” Griffin asked pensively.

“That was my question to you. If I cleared the deck with Maxie, so to speak, would you be open to continuing whatever this is.” He gestured to them and the bed. “It is a lot of maleness. And it isn’t just a bromance, it is more like a romance since we had sex and all last night. And this morning I can’t seem to look at you without getting hard and wanting to kiss on you. So I guess I’m asking you what do you want in terms of you and me?”

“Nathan,” Griffin began sweetly, “when I came out of the bathroom and saw you still in my bed and fixing up my spot in it, I was so tickled. Secretly thrilled even. Our maleness doesn’t bother me at all. I think it excites me. There is one caveat though. I’m 33, but I’m really like a teenager in the romance department. I’ll try to be what you need, but I don’t know if I can.”

Nathan leaned over and pulled him into that desired kiss. A lingering one. Both men started to get sprung and not wanting to just now, they broke apart.

“I’m going to call in sick today,” Nathan stated firmly. “When I text Maxie about that, she will come back home, if she is at work. So our talk will likely be this morning. The bottom line is I may be looking for a place to live by noon. Now, I’m…”

Griffin interrupted him with raised hands and a shushing sound. “No you won’t. You’re home now. I’ve got a spare key. Come back whenever you need to. We’ll take this day-by-day together.”

Nathan relaxed and smiled. “Where have you been all my life?”

“In hiding,” Griffin joked as he moved his hand to Nathan’s semi-erection.

“No time for that doc. Maxie must be a wreck by now and I want to get this over with.”

“Well then,” Griffin replied, “time for singing in the rain.”

“Huh?” Nathan grunted.

“The shower dude. Let’s us hit the shower.”

“Oh,” Nathan grinned and nodded. “Got cha!”

“I hope so,” Griffin joked as he jumped over Nathan and ran back into the bathroom. Nathan was just seconds behind.

 

Back at Maxie’s apartment she was already a wreck. Nathan’s overnight absence and her own intuition told her something was seriously wrong. The obvious reason was Claudette _. Had Nathan decided he still loved her_. She feared he had. _What else could it be?_

When she got the text from him saying he had called in sick she immediately replied – “Home. Waiting 4u.” She called Nina and left a message saying she would be late or not in at all. Issues with Nathan. Then she dressed and sat on the couch staring at the door. Coffee mug in one hand, worry beads in the other.

She didn’t have to wait long. In about thirty minutes Nathan arrived. He tried to avoid Maxie’s eyes. “Good morning, Maxie!” He pocketed his keys and slunk onto the couch adjacent to her.

“What? No morning kiss,” Maxie stated playfully even though she was hurt by the neglect and what it might mean. “What is going on Nathan?”

“I’m afraid it is not good news,” he started, searching her face this time and noticing a difference in her make-up patterns. “What is wrong with your face?” He got up for a closer look. Did somebody hit you?”

Maxie pushed him away. “More like scratched. It was your psycho ex-wife. She came into Crimson last night and we got into a fight. And before you get all judgmental, she started it. She tackled me. We brawled on the floor of the foyer for a good ten minutes. Just ask Nina.”

Nathan retook his seat and rubbed his face much like Griffin had done yesterday. Several sighs escaped his throat. “I’m sorry about that. But it is unlikely that will happen again.”

_So it was Claudette. How had she found him? Or did he find her._ Maxie thought. “Don’t tell me you are still in love with that skank after all.”

“No, No. It isn’t that,” Nathan assured impassively. “I don’t want to hurt you, Maxie, but there is no way around it. I’m going to withdraw my marriage proposal and move out.”

“You are leaving me?” Maxie asked incredulously. She was now totally confused. “We are no longer engaged! Are we a couple at all?”

Nathan shook his head. “Remember you called me on that the moment I asked you. Turns out you were right. Just wrong about the Claudette part.”

“If not Claudette than who? Or are you just leaving me?” She reached for the tissue box as the tears had started to form.

Nathan sucked in a whole lot of courage-giving air and then just blurted it out. “Griffin. I’m moving in with Griffin. Turns out we have a lot in common.”

“Oh!” Maxie said, with great relief. “You just need some me time. I get it. That is okay. I can wait while you find yourself.” She paused to laugh again. “It is kind of funny actually. Remember that is what I was doing when we met. I went off and came back with Levi. And then you saved me from him. Saw through him, you did. When I couldn’t.”

“Maxie, Maxie,” Nathan said lovingly but firmly, “Yes, all that happened and I remember it. But you misunderstand. The ugly truth is Griffin and I made love last night.”

Maxie jumped up, spilling her coffee, worry beads and tissues. She pounced on Nathan and started swatting him lightly. “You made love to Griffin?! You can’t be serious. He’s a dude. A very dudey dude.”

Despite his uncomfortableness, Nathan laughed a bit as Maxie collapsed beside him. “That I know. And I never thought I’d go there, but it just kind of happened. And well, it turns out we both liked it and each other. And we had very similar childhoods. I can’t walk away from whatever this is with him and it wouldn’t be fair to have an affair on the side while stringing you along. You are too great a woman for that.”

“Spare me the platitudes,” she growled. “I can’t believe this. You asked me to marry you a week ago after a two years of being in a solid monogamous relationship and now you are dumping be to go bone a guy you just met. Or did he bone you?”

Nathan grimaced uncomfortably. “Nobody boned anybody. It wasn’t like that.”

Maxie wiggled her chin as she thought. “Isn’t that what gay sex is? You did say you made love. Or did I hear that wrong?”

Nathan sighed and sank into the couch. “You heard me right, but I’m not going to elaborate. I just wanted to be up front about it. You deserve that.”

Maxie jumped up and started stomping around the room. “What I deserve is for you to have told me you liked guys long ago. That is what I deserve.”

Nathan’s retort was, “I couldn’t tell you what I didn’t know myself.”

Maxie hissed at him, dismissing his comment. “This is crazy. You know that. First your bat-shit crazy wife cheats on you with him, And now, you cheat on me with him. I’m going to have to get with Claudette and cheat on her with him. Since there is clearly something about him.”

Nathan just looked at her and shrugged. He had no response.

His silence made her even madder. “Well, say something.”

“Will you be all right?”

That was not what she wanted to hear. “Just get out. Just go. You aren’t so grand that I can’t get over you.”

He nodded and was silently relieved by the request since break-ups are always hard. “I’ll just go pack a suitcase and then come back in a few days for the rest.”

“Fine! Go do that. Get out of my sight,” she said definitively.

Of course, the moment he was finished and left the apartment she crumbled and broke into giant heaving sobs. Twenty minutes later she called Lulu and her mom.

 

That evening Griffin arrived home to a surprise. “What’s this,” he said, “Supper?”

Nathan, in the kitchen and wearing a full length apron, shrugged nonchalantly. “I saw you had tilapia in the freeze so I broiled it. Hope you don’t mind?”

“Mind?!” Griffin explained as he made his way to the kitchen. “I think it is great and smells great too!”

Nathan blushed. “It’s not that hard to broil fish and we have to eat. There are baked potatoes and broccoli also. I’ll replace them tomorrow.”

Griffin punched Nathan’s shoulder lightly. “Stop. That’s not a problem.”

“Okay then. Well, sit. It’s ready.” He gestured toward the table and chairs. “You want beer, ice tea, or ginger ale?”

Griffin smiled, “You made ice tea too. Well then I have got to have that.” He took his chair, smiling at Nathan the whole time.

Nathan poured another ice tea and joined him at the table, sitting at the opposite end of the rectangular chrome laminate table. “Dig in.”

Each man served himself and dressed his potato.

Griffin took his first bit of the tilapia as his dining partner intensely watched him. “Umm! Yum! It is great.”

Nathan blushed again and then confessed, “I can cook a bit. I wanted to make fish tacos as I love them but you didn’t have all the ingredients and I didn’t want to go out again.”

“I like fish tacos myself. With a pungent slaw on top.”

Nathan laughed. “By pungent you mean vinegary.”

Griffin nodded as he dug into his potato. “This is good too. It is a guilty pleasure of mine. Bakers with lots of butter and sour cream.”

Nathan assessed his dining partner. “Your physique doesn’t show it.”

“I try not to over-indulge and if I do I work out an extra ten minutes.”

“What kind of sports do you like to do?”

“Water sports,” Griffin replied without missing a beat.

Nathan nearly choked on his broccoli.

Griffin played it straight. “You know. Swimming. Kayaking. That sort of thing.” Then he smiled devilishly. “You didn’t think I meant something else did you?”

Nathan widened his eyes and waved his hands in front of him. “No. No.”

“Yeah, right,” Griffin teased. “What kind of sports do you like?”

The somewhat lost policeman took in a few deep breaths just to make sure his windpipe was clear of broccoli. “Biking, more open-land than city, but not necessarily mountain biking. Tennis. Golf. I like swimming too. And at work they’ve started a bowling league and I signed Maxie and me up for it. I guess I’ll have to unsign-up.”

“I can bowl,” Griffin said immediately.

“Would you want to? I’d have to introduce you as something,” Nathan said nervously.

“Something human, I hope,” Griffin teased.

“You know what I mean,” Nathan rebutted.

“I know,” stated firmly. “But I have to ask you if you are comfortable with being in a romance with me. Because I’m not getting the vibe that you are.”

“I am,” Nathan claimed. “It’s just that once we tell people what our relationship is it will be part of our history forever. Are you okay with that?”

“Nathan,” Griffin said, finding and holding his partner’s gaze, “I know it will be harder outside of these walls, since we are new to this. But I’m more worried about inside of these walls.”

“Inside or outside makes no difference,” Nathan stated. “Since we are new to this it’s all an adjustment. I don’t really even know you or what you want in a relationship. So I’m kind of unsure what to do.”

Griffin continued eating but manage to say, “in terms of?”

“How affectionate to be? How to initiate that affection? What to call this relationship, both to us and the outside world.” He shoved in more food as Griffin responded.

“I told you that I don’t know what to do either. As a priest we were trained in counseling. And communication was the number one biggy. We’ve already defined this as a romance, so what have you done in the past with the women at this stage of a relationship?”

Nathan toyed with the remaining food on his plate. “I guess I would have given them a welcome home hug and kiss.”

“And I would have loved that. You know…”

But Griffin never got to finish that thought because Nathan was up and at his side in a second, pulling Griffin into an intense hug and passionate kiss. Griffin returned the affection.

In about a minute they got reseated and ate for a few minutes in silence. Only the occasional eye-lock and giggle were expressed. Both men felt a little better.

“I couldn’t help but notice your desire for me has not diminished during the day,” Griffin teased.

“I noticed the same about you,” Nathan replied with a huge grin.

Griffin finished his meal and pushed the plate forward a bit. “This makes no sense. Neither of us have a gay past and yet our desire for each other is real. And I’m a priest. Sort of. Yet Claudette seduced me with barely any effort and whatever this is,” he paused to gesture to them both, “hit us both like an anvil while we were drunk and didn’t go away today. I’m supposed to be celibate and not seek out this kind of relationship. And by this kind I mean, romantic. I’m not talking about the gay. That’s a whole different religious discussion.”

Nathan finished his plate and offered his opinion. “I have thought about this today. For me, I think Claudette has released some pent up aggression I have toward demanding women. Madeline was demanding and I had to push that down for years. Claudette was demanding and in charge and I was whipped into being Pudding Putty by her. And now, with Maxie. She is demanding in a different way. She is high-energy and high maintenance. I suddenly feel like I’ve spent all my time with her following her around and talking her down.”

“That actually sounds very logical. And it does explain your intense anger. But it doesn’t explain us.”

Nathan nodded. “I have a theory on that too. I think I’m bisexual because I am truly attracted to women too. And with guys I have also always been attracted to them but pushed it way down. Last night, just before we kissed, I remember thinking that you were a great guy and that maybe I should try a relationship with a guy. So I kissed you. And I’m not sorry. I just don’t want to make you feel feminine or unmanly in any way. So I’m cautious.”

“I think that can explain you,” Griffin said. “And I’ll just claim I don’t know what the hell I want. Except I want you to stop being so cautious. Especially at home. If I don’t like something, I’ll tell you. And you do the same. We are big boys after all.”

Nathan smiled, “That we are. And getting bigger every second.”

“Well then,” Griffin said, standing, “Let us get this food put away and these dishes done so we can move onto the dessert.”

Nathan fist pumped the air as he rose. “Yeah, boy! That sounds like a plan.”

The kitchen was clean within three minutes and the bed, which had been freshly laundered by Nathan earlier in the day, was made messy in four. But baby steps had been taken and that was then important thing.


	3. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Griffin speak to the people important in their lives.

Chapter 3 - Moving On

 

The next day Dr. Griffin Munroe was making his rounds at General Hospital. He was not surprised to see Maxie Jones as he rounded a corner. “Maxie,” he said with suspicion, “I’ve been expecting you.”

“I bet you have, Man Stealer!” Maxie said loudly.

Griffin shrugged indifference to her obvious ploy of embarrassment. “It wasn’t something I intended, Maxie. I know you know that.”

Maxie was doubly miffed now that her attempt at embarrassment failed. “I have one question for you. What kind of priest are you? You clearly have no morals, values, or loyalty to the oaths I’m sure you have taken. And what kind of man are you? You jump into bed with anybody who hits on you. Have you no scruples?”

“First off, that is at least two questions. And secondly, it seems you answered both.” Griffin offered a quick sincere smile but was rebuffed with an icy glare. “Just so you know, I can’t disagree with your assessment of me. It may not seem like it but I am puzzled and bothered by my behavior as well.”

“Not enough to give up Nathan, though. You knew he was hurting.”

“I did. And you do recall he had tried to strangle me just five hours earlier. Surely you can believe my sudden attraction to him was shocking to me.”

Maxie thought a moment. That was a good point and she hated that he had made it. She exhaled loudly.

Griffin continued, “To be honest, Maxie, the fact that I was betraying you, never entered my mind until later. I’m just not used to handling desire. I’m sorry. I truly am. And I know Nathan is as well. Neither of us want to hurt you but neither of us want to squelch our passion for each other either. If I had put the breaks on, or Nathan had, we both would still know it happened. Then where would any of us be. Is this not the best way?”

Maxie was so exasperated she blew a raspberry at him and waved both arms high in the air. “Don’t you go being all logical with me. I’m in no mood for logic.”

Griffin grimaced his frustration. “What do you want from me Maxie? Do you want to hit me? Will that make you feel better?”

“Oh God!! You are just too much!” She turned and stormed away.

Epiphany, who had silently witnessed the whole thing, smiled compassionately at Griffin. He walked toward her.

“I guess you heard all that,” the doctor stated with some despair and embarrassment.

“Kind of hard not to,” Epiphany replied holding the doctor’s gaze.

“The bottom line is,” Griffin started, “Nathan and I got drunk the other night, had sex, and he promptly left Maxie and is now living with me. Tell the story however you want. I don’t care.”

“Look!” the charge nurse said forcefully. “I don’t allow gossip on my floor. So I won’t be telling the story and I will in fact be squashing any telling of it that I hear that isn’t from one of the primary parties involved. So don’t insult me like that again. Got it?”

Griffin nodded. “Right. Sorry! I should have known better.”

“Now,” Epiphany said, “what happens sounds bad when you distill it down, but we are all human, even you, Father. I’ll throw no stones.”

“Thank you,” Griffin said. “Milo is a lucky guy.”

“Yes he is!” Epiphany agreed. “So is Nathan, if you ask me.” She offered him a wink.

Griffin snorted a bit with relief. “I’ll be in my office.”

“And I’ll be here, manning Gossip Central,” Epiphany teased.

Griffin gave her a big smile and departed.

 

Meanwhile, at the police station, Dante and Nathan were avoiding the issue.

“Okay,” Dante finally said, “I can’t stand the silence. Should we talk about the elephant in the room?”

“Probably,” Nathan answered, making sure to keep his gaze on his work.

Dante decided to go with the direct approach. “So you dumped Maxie, and shacked up with Father Dr. Munroe. Is that about it?”

“Yeah,” Nathan almost whispered.

Dante noticed the hushed volume. “Are you embarrassed about your choice?”

Nathan looked up into his partner’s eyes. “Not really. I just know you and Lulu are like best friends with Maxie. I don’t expect you to be on my side.”

“Dude, for the record, Lulu is best friends with Maxie. I’m best friends with you.”

Nathan laughed. “Thank you. I think of you that way too. I just don’t want to put you in an awkward position.”

“I can handle my position,” Dante replied and then laughed. “Does that sound strangely sexual?”

Nathan laughed again and nodded an affirmation.

Dante shrugged it off. “Oh well, you know what I meant. And really, I just want you to find whatever makes you happy and keep it in your life. That’s all I’m going to say.”

“Thank you again,” Nathan said.

And that was it. They went back to a more comfortable silence.

 

Late that afternoon Nathan met with his sister/cousin Nina at Metro Court.

“So I guess you heard,” he said as the duo got seated.

“Oh yeah,” Nina replied with really raised brows and an exaggerated head nod. “Many many times. All day long.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Nathan said. “Do you think Maxie is going to be all right?”

“Of course she is,” Nina replied quickly. “She is a strong woman, like me. She just feels a little betrayed right now. But she will recover.

Nathan let out a sigh. “Oh that is so good to hear. I do care about her and want her to be okay.”

“I believe you,” Nina said, “and she will be in time. But are you okay?”

Nathan let a smile escape. “Yeah,” he chirped. “I am.”

Nina studied his face. “Are you glowing or blushing?”

“Probably both,” Nathan giddily answered.

“What’s it going to be tonight?” Kiki asked as she arrived.

“Ice tea for me,” Nathan respond quickly. He had decided to lay off the booze for a while.

“I’ll have a Manhattan,” Nina said, then thought twice about it. “No. Make it a Cosmopolitan.”

Kiki gave a crooked smile. “Ok. One ice tea and one Cosmo. Got it.”

“Thank you,” both Nina and Nathan said.

“I’m glad you’re happy, Little Brother,” Nina said.

“I’m glad too, but I didn’t really realize I was unhappy. I’m not too self-aware.”

“How could you be with the mother we had?”

“So you thought she was controlling too?” Nathan asked.

“No. I thought she was a monster. And I saw how she controlled you, but I was very self-involved back then, so I didn’t help you. And I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” Nathan said blankly. “It wasn’t your job.”

“No,” Nina replied. “But I know it got worse after I got married and then went into a coma.”

“It was no picnic. But then life wasn’t so hot for you either. Hopefully, we are stronger for what we went through.”

Nina patted his hand. “I think we are. You don’t worry about Maxie. I’ll take care of her. You concentrate on that new handsome man of yours. I just love his cheekbones.”

Nathan laughed. “His cheekbones?”

“Yeah. They are very prominent and sexy. Surely you’ve noticed. Or are you focused on other things. Say lower things,” she teased.

Nathan was amusingly horrified. “I’m not having this conversation with my sister.”

“Drinks,” Kiki said chipperly. She remembered Nathan and Griffin’s tip the other night and wanted a repeat.

They both said thank you again and Kiki departed.

“Do you think it odd? Me switching from girl to guy overnight. Literally overnight,” Nathan asked.

“Odd smodd. Who cares? You’ve got to grab life by the balls, James. And if you don’t, I will.”

Nathan laughed again. A solid belly laugh. “I don’t remember you being so colorful. But then I was twelve when you married and fourteen when you went into the coma.”

“You’ll always be my brother,” Nina said, squeezing his hand this time, “even though we are really cousins.”

“Don’t remind me of that mess,” Nathan teased. “I’m trying to forget it. Sis!”

“Ah. You sweetheart you.”

“That’s me. Pure sugar,” Nathan joked.

“Good thing your doctor is not diabetic,” Nina joked back.

Nathan just nodded and downed some ice tea. It was nice having one family member be so accepting.

 

At the local Roman Catholic parish Griffin Munroe walked into the presiding priest’s office. “Hello Father,” he said.

“Father Munroe,” the priest said warmly. “Nice to see you. What brings you by?”

“I’ve done some things Father that have made me reevaluate my life and because of that I’m submitting this letter. It is my permanent transfer out of the priesthood. I am not fit to serve in that capacity.”

His superior accepted the letter and asked. “Do you need confession? Absolution?”

“Not at this time, Father. And I’m not ready to talk about it just yet. But I have been praying about my calling to the priesthood for some time and I got the answer two nights ago. I have to resign. You’ll forward the letter to the proper people, I assume.”

“I will,” he said, “but remember, Father, I am always here for you.”

Griffin stood, shook his hand and bowed. “Thank you. God Bless.”

And he left. Left the building and left the priesthood behind. And possibly his faith.

 

An hour later he arrived at his home. He was glad to find Nathan there eating out of a pizza box.

“Hi Honey, I’m home!” he teased, dropping his belongings and keys on the table by the door.

Nathan put the box aside and sprinted across the room to hug and kiss his man. “You are a site for sore eyes,” he said.

“So are you,” Griffin replied and then gave another kiss to his new partner. “Mmm! Taste like pizza.”

“Sorry, I tried waiting but got too hungry. It has only been here ten minutes, so, come on, dig in. What are you drinking?”

“Ice tea, of course,” Griffin joked.

Nathan got the ice tea and reseated himself. “So, how was your day, HONEY!” He broke into laughter.

“No, you are Honey,” Griffin rebutted playfully.

Nathan came back with, “I want to be Sugar. You be Honey.”

“Okay,” Griffin said, “I’m too tired to argue.”

“Rough day?”

“Not really,” Griffin offered contently. “I saw Maxie and she made sure the whole hospital knows about us, by-the-way. And later I resigned the priesthood for good. I’m no longer a Father.”

Nathan got panicked about the later comment. “Is this about us?”

“No,” Griffin assured. “It is about me. It was a long time coming.”

“Okay,” Nathan said. “And how about being outed by Maxie. You okay with that?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Griffin replied honestly. He was a little surprised to find he actually felt that way inside himself. “So how was your day?”

Nathan arched his brows briefly and allowed his pizza to dangle from his hand. “Dante and I talked about the changes in my life. He is cool and on-board. And Nina and I talked about it also and she is beyond cool. She said she would watch out for Maxie.”

“So, you are okay?” Griffin queried hopefully.

Nathan affirmed with a nod. “I think I am. Now, let’s finish this pizza.”

Griffin happily complied.

When they were done, they started watching Big Brother on CBS.

“These people are crazy,” Nathan blurted out. “They come up with these contorted explanations for why they are putting somebody up for eviction and it always gets them in trouble.”

“They do wrap themselves up in knots,” Griffin agreed.

“All they need say is _I’m putting you up because I think it is best for my game_. Done. Period. The end!”

“Now there wouldn’t be much drama in that, Nathan. And we have to keep the drama going. You know that is how television works.”

Nathan sighed and flipped off the show. It was over anyway. “I suppose. I’m changing subjects here,” Nathan said, twisting around to face his new lover.

“Okay. I’m with you.”

“It is about your faith.”

“Okay.”

“You spent all these years learning all about it and learning things I probably know nothing about. But I do know they aren’t too keen on homosexual activity. So how are you okay with it?”

“I’m okay because I think they got it wrong. God is love more than anything else. The relationship we have is about that. We may not be in love yet, and we may never get there, but we are loving toward each other. I don’t think God minds that.”

“Okay,” Nathan said. “I can buy that. Now speaking of love.”

“Yes,” Griffin said, scooting closer to Nathan and looking lustfully at him.

Nathan snickered a bit. “I’ll be darn. You do have sexy cheekbones.” He reached up and grazed each one with a hand.

“I do huh,” Griffin cooed.

“Nina said so at lunch. Funny, how I had never noticed.”

“You were busy focusing on my beard.”

Nathan laughed again. “I guess so. Anyway. Tonight, I want to undress you slowly and savor the experience. And hopefully you’ll do the same with me.”

“Just say when,” Griffin whispered.

Nathan arched his brows and said, “When.”


	4. Closings and Openings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose ends are tied up.

Nathan walked out of the elevator onto the floor of General Hospital where his new beau was supposed to be working. He was surprised to find Claudette there.

“Nathan!” she sang extra sweetly. “How have you been?”

“Very well, thank you,” Nathan replied with amusement. “Where have you been? It’s been unusually quiet in my life for a few days.”

She tossed back her hair. “Oh, I just had to go out of town for a few days and tend to a small matter. But I’m back now. And I’m glad I ran into you. I wanted to invite you and Maxie to dinner with Griffin and me.”

Nathan widened his eyes. “Griffin, huh.

“Yeah,” she said coyly, “I haven’t seen him since I’ve been back but he wants to make peace with you and Maxie as much as I do. I tried to tell Maxie that the other day, but she didn’t quite believe me. I am sorry that things got physical.”

“I bet you are,” Nathan replied crisply.

“I am,” she said and then she got animated. “Oh good! Here comes Griffin now.” She hollered toward him. “Hey Hun!”

Nathan moved beside her and casually pointed to his cheek.

Griffin, still a few steps away, got the hidden message and became animated himself. “Sugar. I’ve missed you so much. I have got to kiss you.”

“Here?” Claudette questioned bashfully, making sure she looked at Nathan.

To her surprise it was Nathan Griffin pulled into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on. Nathan, for his part, returned the kiss and even quickly cupped Griffin’s ass, making sure Claudette saw that.

“Very funny guys,” she said as the guys broke apart. “I see you’ve made up.”

“We’ve done more than that,” Griffin said. “We’re lovers now.”

She looked to Nathan.

“It is true. I’ve left Maxie for Griffin. And I couldn’t be happier.”

Claudette wasn’t buying it. “Yeah, right. You two are straight as arrows.”

The guys looked at each other. “Not so much,” they said in unison.

Claudette started to believe. Not entirely, but a little.

Nurse Epiphany, whose timing was always impeccable, came around the corner. “Hey Doc,” she said, “I see your new beau is here. That’s just too much hotness for my heart to handle. Get on out of here.”

Griffin laughed. “I’m gone,” he said kindly. “Have a good day, Piph.” Then he turned to Nathan, “You ready?”

Nathan sucked in a giant breath. “I’m ready. Let’s get this over with.”

Griffin took Nathan’s hand and lead him to the elevator. Claudette stood there with her mouth open until the elevator doors shut.

Claudette moved to Epiphany. “Do you know where they are going?”

“I do,” Epiphany said. “And I’ll tell you. They are going to get the rest of Nathan’s things from his old apartment.”

“Why?” Claudette asked.

Epiphany opened her eyes wide and looked incredulous. “I guess because he wants them at his new place.”

“Which is where?”

“They live together now, child. Didn’t you know that?” Epiphany replied, knowing full well she didn’t. “Imagine that, all that male hotness in one bed, night after night, tossing and turning and doing God knows what. Whew!” she shook her head back and forth a few times. “Back to work. Back to work.”

Claudette walked over to the elevator and gently touched the closed door. “Nathan. My Nathan. And Griffin. That wasn’t the plan.”

 

Thirty minutes later the two lovers arrived at Maxie’s apartment. Nathan knocked and to his surprise Maxie opened the door.

“Maxie!” he said. “What are you doing here?”

“Relax Nathan,” she said flippantly. “I’m over you. Yes, that fast. I’m seeing Dillion now.”

“Wonderful!” Nathan said, gingerly moving into the apartment. Not because he was cautious of Maxie rather because his stuff was stacked by the doorway.

“Hello Maxie,” Griffin said. He was cautious.

“Come for the last bits of my man, huh, Father?” she quipped snidely.

Griffin didn’t bother to tell her he wasn’t a priest anymore. “You could say that.” “Times a wasting, Sugar. I’ll take a load down while you and Maxie talk.”

“Sugar and Maxie don’t need to talk,” Maxie quipped again.

Nathan just sighed. “Okay then. Let’s just move this into the hall, Honey. So we can be out of Maxie’s way sooner. She probably has to get ready for her date with Dillion.”

“That’s right. I do. So heave ho, Mister.” She didn’t really want to be that mean but she couldn’t help herself. Losing Nathan hurt that much.

The guys quickly had it moved into the hall. As Nathan was taking the apartment key off his key chain he said, “There is one thing you didn’t pack, Maxie. But I want you to know I’m taking it.”

She yelled, “Oh no! I pa…”

Nathan placed the key on the coffee table. “Relax. It’s my memories of us. I just want you know I do treasure them.”

Maxie’s was speechless, so Nathan left.

 

Later that evening, after Griffin and Nathan had put everything away, their doorbell rang.

“Oh! That’s Lucas and Brad,” Griffin said as he moved to the door. “I forgot they were going to drop by tonight.”

Nathan shrugged. He was tired and not much in the mood for company, but got on board with the inevitable.

“Guys,” Lucas and Brad said giddily. “How’s it hanging?”

Griffin said, “Same way. To the left. Get in here.”

After hugs and back pats were given, they all got seated. Nathan passed out a round of beers.

“So,” Lucas teased, beaming. “My little Griffin. Gone gay. If you knew how many times I wished to get with you during med school. And now here you are with Nathan. Nathan, my man,” he reached way over to the adjacent chair and patted Nathan’s knee, “How did you do it?”

Nathan was flummoxed so Griffin answered for him. “I just happened, Lucas. One minute we were at each other’s throat and the next we were kissing. Sparks flew and ignited after that.”

“Damn!” Lucas said. “I should of just kissed you. But the priest thing always threw me.”

“Oh yeah,” Griffin said. “I’m no longer a priest.”

“I was wondering how you were going to deal with that since I’m pretty sure the official position of the Catholic church is homosexuality is a sin.”

Griffin nodded. “That was part of it, but there were other reasons as well. In the end I just realized it wasn’t my calling. For the moment, Nathan is my calling and I’m his. Right, Sugar?”

Nathan blushed. This was all so new to him but he managed to answer. “Right, Honey.”

“Well however it happened. I’m happy for you,” Lucas said. “And we brought you a house warming gift.”

Griffin rubbed his hands together. “A gift. Nathan they brought us a gift. Isn’t that sweet. Our first gift.”

“Yeah guys,” Nathan said, trying to convey the required enthusiasm. “That’s sweet.”

Bradley took note of Nathan’s true demeanor. “Nathan, it will get easier. It is an adjustment. Just like everything else in life.”

Nathan appreciated the comment. “Right,” he said, setting down his beer and reached for the gift. “Let’s see what this is, Honey.”

They all laughed at Nathan’s sudden exuberance as he and Griffin opened the box.

“What the hell are these?” Nathan asked, holding up two strange contraptions.”

“They are prostate massagers. It is the best way to get a PO. And it works best if your partner operates the controls while you go for the ride. That is why there is one for each of you.”

Nathan turned beet read. “Oh.”

“Sugar, I’m sorry. I mention to Lucas how limited our love making was to date. You know, since we are both new to this.”

“Yes,” Lucas rushed in. “And don’t be mad or embarrassed. It is totally normal. And no one will know but us four. You have to realize Griffin and I go way back.”

“I’m not mad,” Nathan sincerely said. “If I had a gay friend I’d probably talk to him too. Thank you guys!”

“And we are happy to give you both a hands-on demonstration,” Brad teased. “For educational purposes, of course.”

Griffin turned red this time. “We’ll manage. But thanks guys.”

Lucas joked back, “Drats! Still no Griffin time.”

Brad poked him lightly. “Yes, but you still have me.”

Lucas gave him a brief kiss.

Griffin pulled out a bottle of oil, “Massage oil. Slightly warming. This will come in handy. Eh, Nathan.”

Nathan glanced at it, “Yeah. Most definitely.” He went back to the box. “As will the condoms, lube, and whatever some of the rest of this is. Thank you guys.” He wanted this conversation over.”

“Now let’s talk Maxie,” Lucas said.

“Oh, let’s not,” Nathan said, no pretense this time. He didn’t want to talk Maxie with anyone.

“I just want you to know she is my cousin and I think she will be fine, long-term.”

Nathan nodded. “Thanks. You guy’s hungry.”

“Sure,” Brad said.

“We’ve got cheese and crackers. We haven’t made it to the store yet,” Griffin said.

“I love cheese and crackers,” Lucas said, looking intently as his old roommate.

“I’ll get them,” Nathan said. He was relieved to have something to do.

The rest of the short evening was spent on much safer topics. And when the new duo went to bed they just cuddled. Their first time going to bed without sex. But they were so tired. Changing your life is exhausting.

 


	5. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two endings are given so the reader can choose which one they like the most.

** Ending One **

Nathan West woke with a start, shooting straight up. He looked around, disoriented. _Is this Griffin’s apartment?_

Griffin, having heard the rising, ran in from the bedroom. “Well, it woke up. Do you know you slept almost twelve hours?”

“What?” Nathan asked. His brain still foggy from sleep.

“Yeap. You, my friend, can’t hold his liquor,” Griffin teased.

Nathan was still confused. “My… my liquor. You mean the beers we drank a few nights ago?”

“Nights ago? That was last night. Are you alright?”

“What day is it?”

“Wednesday.”

“And I don’t live here?”

“No!” Griffin replied. “Why would you think that?”

Nathan rubbed his head a couple of times. “Oh my God! Maxie!”

“Ah yes. The fair Maxie. I’m guessing you have about twenty messages from her on your phone. It keep ringing so I turned it off around 2 am.”

“Oh good Lord,” Nathan said with relief, “so we are not a couple.”

Now Griffin was confused. “We being?”

“You and me, Doc.”

Griffin laughed. “If we are it is news to me.”

Nathan burst out laughing. “Thank God. You wouldn’t belief the dream I had. I left Maxie for you.”

Griffin laughed too. “Why on earth would you do that?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Nathan said, picking up his phone, “I’ve got to get home to Maxie.

“Drive safe,” Griffin said, still confused.

 

** Ending Two  **

Nathan and Griffin opened the door to their apartment to find Claudette standing there with a boy who looked to be six-years-old.

“Good morning guys,” Claudette snarked. “Can we come in?”

They both sighed but restrained their contempt for the sake of the boy.

“And who might this be?” Nathan asked, squatting down to the boy’s level.

“Nathan West, meet your son, Jeremy Idris West.”

Before he could respond, Nathan fainted. Griffin was equally dazed. Claudette smiled immensely. Jeremy, just looked at his mommy, silently asking, _What is wrong with this man?_


	6. Son, My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm continuing this story based on Ending 2 of Chapter 5.   
> Nathan and Claudette talk about Jeremy while Griffin watches the child. Then the new lovers eat breakfast for dinner and have playful banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me say why I’ve put Griffin and Nathan together. Nathan, as I see him, is an ultra-macho guy in a macho job – but he has no quirks on the show. You could almost say he has no personality. Griffin is a priest and a doctor. That alone is fascinating to me but his personality, as defined by the show so far, IMO, is all over the place. I’m 61 and I’ve seen these personality types paired with every type of female possible on different soaps. So I thought, I’ve never seen them paired together and it is a new world, so why not. I hope you enjoy something in my story.

Griffin recovered enough to tend to Nathan. While he was doing that Claudette made herself and the boy comfortable on the couch.

When Nathan came to, Griffin squeezed his hand tightly, looked directly into his eyes and spoke forcefully, “You can’t get violent! Understand!”

Nathan looked around until he found Claudette. _If that is my son how could she have the gall to keep him from me for six years?_ His anger was instantly at a boil. He seriously wanted to strangle her, but realized that was not the right course of action.

Griffin poked Nathan’s chest rather forcefully. “Did you hear me?”

Nathan turned to look at his new partner. “Yes. I understand. But can you entertain the boy while I talk to Claudette?”

Griffin helped Nathan up. “That I can do.” The duo walked over to the other duo. “Jeremy, my name is Griffin. Did you know I’m a doctor? Let me show my doctor bag in the bedroom while your mom and Nathan talk.”

Jeremy looked at Claudette; silently asking if that was safe and okay.

“Go ahead, honey,” Claudette said. “I’ll be right here. And Griffin is a real nice man.”

Nathan’s anger grew again but he controlled it. When Griffin and Jeremy were safely in the bedroom he turned to Claudette and through clinched teeth said, “Who are you? Do you have any conscious at all? Do you realize how incredibly low this is, if he is indeed my son?”

Claudette smiled insincerely. “Need I remind you I had just watched you shoot a man when we broke up. I believe under the circumstances I had every right to keep him from you; a cop that shoots people. And he is your son. I have his birth certificate right here.” She started digging in her purse and was soon waving some paper at him.

Nathan sighed and tightened his hands into fists, but then forced them and the rest of his body to relax. “I am well aware of how I responded to my cheating wife. I have carried that burden for six years.”

“And I have cared for your son for six years.” Claudette snarked back. “Or nearly. He was born five months after that infamous night.”

“Which only means he could also be Griffin’s son, since Griffin has told me when and how you two hooked up.” Nathan sat in an adjacent chair and reassessed his ex-wife. “I can’t believe I ever found you enchanting and captivating. But then you’ve got that part down pat. How many other guys have you used it on?”

“I do what I have to do,” Claudette said defensively.

Nathan responded quickly. “And so why now? What are you having to do now?” He found himself losing his anger and replacing it with righteous indignation. “Is it money, or has the boy become a burden?”

She adjusted her posture and her smile, sensing that Nathan’s demeanor was softening. “I just thought a boy needs his father and we could be a family again. I love you, Nathan. And think we could make it work this time.”

Nathan laughed from his belly, long and hard. “You have got to be joking. In case you missed the obvious I can’t stand you. And I’m now in a relationship with a totally different gender, and liking it. You were right about what you told Jeremy about Griffin, he is a very nice man. A downright amazing MAN!”

Claudette grimaced a bit. “I give you that,” she said, “but you are only pretending to be with him to get my goat. You forget, I’ve been with you both. I know you aren’t gay. Him, I’m not so sure about. I don’t think he even knows.”

That last comment shook Nathan a bit. _Could Griffin not be sure?_ No matter, he’d deal with that later. “You’re right, I’m not gay. I’m bisexual. Still want to be a happy family? I suppose we could have an open marriage. We could both sleep with the guys we find appealing and receptive.”

“Stop!” she demanded. “You’re only making yourself look like an idiot.”

“Then that makes two of us,” Nathan barked back. “You realize I have to investigate every part of your story. And I will require genetic testing to verify the boy’s parentage.”

“Nathan,” she said, “he looks like you. He has black hair and blue eyes.”

“He could be a mini-me, Claudette, and I’d still require the testing.”

Now her anger was growing. Clearly Nathan had gotten harder to manipulate. “There will be no testing. His birth certificate is proof enough.” She waved it around.

“Nope,” Nathan said dismissively. “But I will be getting a lawyer tomorrow and figuring out how to force the issue and how to prosecute you, if possible.”

“Nathan!” She was exasperated. “Your son needs you.”

Nathan leaned forward in his chair. “Oh, I don’t doubt the boy needs somebody. Especially if he has been in your care for the last six years. But I’ll not tell him anything definitive until the proof is in the pudding, so to speak.”

Claudette stood up and stomped her feet. “Jeremy!” she yelled. “Time to go! Get your butt out here!” She turned back to Nathan and found him holding up his cell phone. “Did you record that?” she asked, her anger now at a boil.

“I’ve recorded our whole conversation. And just so you know I’ll be documenting every day of your life for the last six years.”

She started to yell something back but Griffin and Jeremy came into the room. “Come on honey,” she said super sweetly, reaching for his hand.

The boy was obviously confused but took it.

Nathan rushed to the door and squatted down next to the boy. He spoke directly to him. “It was nice meeting you and I expect we’ll be talking again soon.” He gave the boy a smile but got nothing back. Nathan stood up and opened the door. He watched them exit. _Could I really be his father?_

When he shut the door and turned around he found Griffin standing behind him, smiling. “What is so amusing?” he asked with a healthy dose of agitation.

Griffin said, “guess what I got?” He held up a small plastic tube.

“Is that a DNA sample?” Nathan asked, knowing the answer already. He moved toward Griffin and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yep,” he confirmed. “Got some hair clippings too, just to be sure.”

“You realize that is illegal,” Nathan playfully admonished.

“So what? Look who we are dealing with.”

Nathan rapid-fire kissed every part of his much-appreciated partner’s face and neck. Griffin just giggled and enjoyed the attention.

Later, as they were eating some cream-of-wheat for dinner (since they had no other groceries and didn’t want to go out), they would just occasionally lock eyes and smile. It was a moment of mirth, peace and joy.

“You know,” Nathan began, “I’ve never in my life done anything on a whim.”

Griffin waited for more but it didn’t come so he asked, “Yeah, so?”

Nathan squirmed a bit. “It’s just everything I’ve done with you is on a whim. I shot you on a whim. I made love to you on a whim. And I moved in with you on a whim.”

“I could say the same,” Griffin added.

“Could you say I like this? Us?” Nathan gestured to them both with a back and forth hand motion.

Griffin grinned. “Yes.”

“Could you say,” Nathan began, looking askew at the ceiling while shrugging, “I don’t know, that you maybe love it?”

Griffin smiled demurely and nodded. “I love it, Nathan.”

“So there is an us?” Nathan asked.

“There is at the moment.”

Nathan honed in on his new beau. “But there may not be someday?”

Griffin was touched by the gentleness of Nathan’s inquiry. “Didn’t we already decide we are both too screwed up to know that just yet?”

Nathan sighed a bit and pursed his lips. “I guess.” _Who am I? This is not how I behave. Best to change the subject._ “You know that poor boy could be yours as well.”

Griffin nodded. “I do.”

“Do you want kids?” Nathan asked.

“I never thought about it,” he replied with some sadness. “Being a priest and all.”

“I don’t want kids,” Nathan blurted out. “But if Jeremy is mine, I’ll man up. And if he is yours and you want my help, I’ll give it.”

“Nice to know,” Griffin said. “I’ll do the same for you. But why don’t you want kids?”

“My anger problem and genetics,” Nathan replied dispassionately.

“Oh,” Griffin replied.

Another few minutes passed and Nathan again broke the silence, “Odd, that you like your cream of wheat with sugar, while I prefer mine with honey.”

Griffin huffed a bit. “Even odder that I had both in the cabinet.”

“You know there was a song in the 70s called _Sugar Sugar_. It was by some cartoon characters named The Archies.”

“Yeah. I vaguely remember.”

Nathan cleared his throat. “I can’t remember the whole song, but it starts like this. _Sugar, oh honey honey. You are my candy girl. And I got you wanting me_.”

Griffin broke into a hardy laugh. “So I am the girl now?”

“Noooo,” he replied in exaggerated fashion. “It is just odd that you call me Sugar and I call you Honey. And there it is in a song.”

Griffin was unimpressed. “I’m pretty sure there are millions of songs written by now.”

Nathan waved a miffed hand at him. “You’re no fun.” He stood, took his bowl, and went to the sink.

Griffin followed behind him, set his bowl in the sink, and pulled Nathan into his arms from behind. “That is not what you say in the bedroom.”

“That is odd too. Because I have a desire to go to that very room right this minute.”

“Do you now?”

“Check for yourself,” Nathan suggested whimsically as he washed the bowls.

Griffin reached lower and did just that. “So you do.”

“And so do you,” Nathan said, “Or is that you cell phone again?”

“If it is, it rings only for you,” Griffin whispered as he nibbled on Nathan’s neck.

Nathan’s knees went weak. _Oh, why do I love this so much? How can this feel so good? I don’t understand it. I thought I knew total satisfaction. But this is a whole new level._  

“Sugar,” Griffin whispered.

“Huh, what?” Nathan replied, coming out of his sensory coma.

Griffin turned Nathan around and locked onto his baby blues. “The bedroom?”

“Right, right.” He dried his hands. “Carry me away, Doc.”

“I hope you don’t mean that literally,” Doc teased.

Nathan was already halfway across the room. “Use your imagination.”

Griffin arched his brows and smiled, somewhat wickedly.


	7. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin gives Nathan the DNA results on Jeremy. Nathan has a session with Dr. Kevin Collins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember exactly who Nathan's father is and there is nothing on Soap Central about it so I went with Faison. Sorry if I've got that wrong. Also no Maxie in this chapter but she will be in at least one more chapter of this saga.

“So you have the results,” Nathan said as he met his Honey at a table in the hospital cafeteria. He surveyed the table. “Oh wow! Are those fish tacos?”

Honey smiled. “Yes they are and the ice tea is just the way you like it.”

“You deserve a kiss,” Sugar said and supplied before sitting opposite Griffin.

“They should still be hotish,” Griffin said, pointing at the tacos. I already finished.”

Nathan grabbed one up and took a bite. After chewing a bit, he managed to say “hot enough.” He reached for his tea. “Now, about those results.”

Dr. Munroe nodded. “Good and bad news there.” He took a swig of his ice tea.

“Well don’t keep me in suspense,” Nathan said. “Just spill. Who be the papa?”

Griffin smiled. “That is the good news, I guess. Neither of us. Jeremy is not ours.”

Nathan almost fainted again; such was his relief. “Oh, thank God. Wait, so what is the bad news?”

Honey adopted a somber face and made a big show of drawing in a fresh breath. “I’m afraid you and I are brothers.”

Sugar nearly choked. “What!? You have got to be kidding me?”

Griffin just shook his head, still straight-faced. “Do you know who your father is?”

“I didn’t even know who my mother was until a few years ago. And best I can get out of Aunty-Mom and Bio-Mom is that my father is some freaky flake named Faison. I thought your father was Duke Lavery. I’m confused.”

“Duke had black hair. Does this Faison guy?”

“No, blonde.”

“That doesn’t necessarily mean anything, but if we have the same dad, I would guess it was Duke.”

Nathan pushed his fish tacos aside and took another drink of his tea. “Great. Fucking great. I’m not Jeremy’s father, but I’m making love to my brother. How am I supposed to process that?”

Griffin couldn’t stand Nathan’s torment any more. He locked onto his eyes. “I’m kidding, Sugar. I was going for a joke but I see now it was poorly thought out.”

Nathan widened his blue eyes, exhaled a huge amount of air, sucked in new, and cracked a smile. “You are so going to be spanked tonight. That pretty little ass of yours is going to be bright red.” He reached for the taco plate again.

“Oooh! Sounds promising,” Griffin joked.

Nathan shrugged as he chewed and flashed his eyes.

Griffin changed subjects. “So, we’re back to not knowing Claudette’s game.”

Detective West held up a finger while he swallowed. “I have a hunch. Let me make a quick call.”

“Now?” Griffin asked, stunned. “Here?”

“I want this solved, like now!” Nathan exclaimed. “I’m betting Jeremy Idris West is really Jeremy Idris Peck-Picker.”

Griffin was the shocked one now. “The giddy couple. So she borrowed somebody’s son. How was she going to explain his sudden absence when she had to take him back?”

“I’m beyond knowing how Claudette’s mind works,” Nathan said. “Wait. It’s ringing. Hello Piper. This is Nathan West. Claudette’s old husband.”

“Yes, yes, yes. I remember you, Nate. Our old mate,” Piper sang. “How have you been? More importantly, what do you think of our son?”

“So you know Claudette brought him to Port Charles?”

“Of course I do,” Piper replied. “She is so sweet. Taking him off our hands for a week while we tend to the new triplets.”

“Triplets?” Nathan couldn’t help but ask.

“Yep. Two months old now. And a handful. Their names are Jasmean, Jolene, and Jonita.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Well, my congrats to you and Peter. Did you know Claudette introduced Jeremy as my son?”

Piper huffed a bit. “Yeah. She told me she was going to do that. That girl has such a sense of humor. I bet you wish he was.”

Nathan swallowed hard. Best to be diplomatic. “He seems like a fine boy, for sure.”

“He is indeed. Just like his real papa, Peter Peck-Picker,” she said, breaking into giggles. “I still love our name. Don’t you?”

“Hmm. It is original,” Nathan replied diplomatically. “Say, would you happen to know if Claudette remarried in the years since our divorce?”

“Only twice,” Piper said. “She just can’t get over losing you. Ut oh, I hear Jolene.”

“Okay,” Nathan responded. He could probably think of more questions, but why bother. “Nice chatting with you. And congrats again.”

“Come see us and our little ones,” Piper instructed.

“I’ll try,” Nathan said and hung up. “Just as I thought. He is a Peck-Picker.”

“Poor kid,” Griffin said. “I predict lots of teasing in school.”

“And there are three new ones. All girls. Remind me never to go back to New York,” Nathan joked.

“Speaking of going back. I’ve got to jet. Sorry. But my ass will see you tonight, for sure.” Griffin smiled, stood and then kissed his honey on his cheek.

Nathan smiled back. “I can’t wait.” And then he watched that ass as it walked away. Pity that the doctor coat concealed it. _Oh gosh! I’ve got it bad. I’m so glad I made an appointment with Dr. Collins._

Thirty minutes later Dr. Kevin Collins welcomed Detective Nathan West into his office. “So, how can I help you?”

Nathan wasted no time. “I want to talk anger issues and sexuality issues.”

“Okay,” Kevin said, “Shoot.” _Crap! I really shouldn’t say that anymore._

“So I’ve been with Maxie Jones for a couple years. I thought I was happy and satisfied. Then, a month ago, my ex-wife shows up and claims to still love me. I could care less about her,” Nathan clarified. He was on a roll and talking manically. “Years ago I caught her in bed with another man in our home and I shot him, then ran off.”

“Wait,” Kevin said, interrupting. “The man ran off, or you ran off?”

“I ran off. That, of course ended my marriage. But I never found out who the man was or why he didn’t report the shooting. See, I was a police officer and that would have ended my career. This was in New York City.”

Kevin nodded. “I’m with you.”

“Good,” Nathan said. “Turns out the man was Dr. Griffin Munroe. The doctor priest.”

“Really,” Kevin couldn’t help but say with extreme interest. Even though it was unprofessional.

“Yep. The doctor priest, which is why he didn’t report it.”

“I don’t follow,” Kevin said.

“A priest committing adultery with a lady he was counselling. His career would have been over too.”

Kevin nodded. “Got it. Continue.”

“So I found all this out a week ago. Who was who and all that. And when I did, my anger turned to white-hot rage and I tried to strangle Dr. Munroe right here in General Hospital. Fortunately, Maxie stopped me.”

“Understandable, I should think,” Kevin assessed noncommittally.

“Anyway, Maxie was upset that I got angry and that put a strain on our relationship, which we repaired to some degree. But she wanted me to fix things with Griffin, as we had come to know him as a nice man before Claudette showed up.”

“Yes, yes.” Kevin nodded.

“So she arranged drinks for the three of us at Metro Court. Griffin explained that Claudette had pretended to be unmarried. So Griffin and I apologized to each other and made up.” Nathan paused a bit too long.

“And the problem with that is?” Kevin asked.

“I’m trying to get there as fast as I can,” Nathan said in response, buying himself time to actually vocalize the next part.

“You don’t have to rush. I’m not going out of business,” Kevin joked.

Nathan teared up a bit. “But I do have to rush. I need your professional opinion on my behavior before I go off the deep end, if I haven’t already.”

Kevin understood the fear. “Have you physically hurt anybody in the last week?”

Nathan shook his head no.

“Have you lost your emotional temper with anybody in the last week?”

“No,” Nathan whispered.

“Then you aren’t off the deep end. Just breathe and tell me the rest,” Kevin suggested.

Nathan took a few deep breaths. “Maxie got called back to Crimson, her job, which is run by my sister, Nina Clay, by the way. Anyway, that left Griffin and I alone and we got to talking and found out we had things in common and we were really enjoying each other’s company. So he suggested let’s get some beers and go back to his place and get drunk, as he had broken plenty of other vows and might as well break that one too.”

“Did you suspect he had ulterior motives? Kevin asked.

Nathan nodded. “No. None. It was like we were suddenly old friends.”

“Okay.”

“So we get to his place and start the drinking and I suddenly wanted to see the injury I had inflicted on him all those years ago.”

“You mean the bullet wound?” Kevin asked.

“Yes,” Nathan replied. “So he takes off his shirt and I finger the entrance wound and the exit wound and then I lean down and kiss them both. He looked at me like I was nuts. But it was my way of apologizing for doing that to him.”

Kevin nodded. “I can see that.”

“Shortly after that we were just sitting there, smushed together on his couch, and we start talking beards.” Nathan touched his face. “This kind.”

“Thanks for clarifying,” Kevin said politely.

“I have a very heavy beard and he has a very lite one and we eventually feel each other’s beard and then we lock eyes and kiss.”

“I see,” Kevin said noncommittally.

“It was a passionate kiss of moderate duration. But we broke apart and sat back on the couch and said nothing for a good minute or two. And then suddenly we were in his bedroom making love. What I can’t believe is, I gave my relationship with Maxie no consideration at all, because let’s face it, that was cheating on her. And secondly is, I’ve never done anything with a man and I’m 33. To wrap this up and get your opinion. The next day I broke up with Maxie and moved in with Griffin. And we’ve been insanely happy and passionate ever since.”

Kevin squirmed a bit in his chair. “That is an interesting story. I heard most of the pieces before, but not all in one person’s life. I understand why you are confused, but where does the anger come in?”

Nathan nodded and took in some new air. “Griffin and I both had mothers who pushed us hard. We bonded over that. I was raised by my aunt but didn’t know it until I came to Port Charles. Turns out my bio-mother is Lisle O’brecht.” He watched Kevin’s face with no little amount of interest and got the expression he was expecting. “Yes. That Dr. O.” He laughed a bit. “She is mostly nothing to me, but I know her reputation is similar to a pit bull.”

“That is putting it mildly,” Kevin said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Nathan laughed. “It is okay. I don’t know with certainty who my father is, but I think he is some fruit fly named Faison. An infamous criminal.”

Kevin nodded. “Yes, I’m familiar with him as well. But your anger. I’m still missing something.”

“Oh yeah. Madeline, my aunty-mother, raised me very strictly and with a single purpose. Which was to avenge my sister Nina’s 20-year coma. Which is why I came to Port Charles. Silas Clay was her husband and Madeline blamed him for Nina’s coma. Turns out Madeline caused Nina’s coma. So I was played by her. Then, with Claudette, she just wanted a green card, but I was too stupid to see it. So I married her and got played by her. And with Maxie. It was different. She was very kind and she did love me, and I her, but she was always getting herself into trouble by making dumb decisions and impulsive actions. And my job was to talk her down and clean up the mess. The night I cheated on her with Griffin was the first time I figured that out. And yes, I do realize, I have made incredibly impulsive decisions since hooking up with Griffin.”

“I think I see your dilemma now,” Kevin announced. “How does this sound? Your anger is repressed anger that finally forced its way to the surface in the form of rage. Something triggered it. Probably, finding out who you shot. It could be a form of Post-Traumatic Stress but from long-duration events, not a single short one. The good news is it is totally manageable and in fact may already be managed and over.”

Nathan leaned forward and nodded. “Yes, yes. That’s sounds about right. I concluded most of that too. Not the PTS, though.” He exhaled a Trump-sized dose of tension and wiped his eyes dry. “It is so good to hear a professional say that.”

“Happy to help,” Kevin said, smiling. “Now, I’m assuming you are confused about your sudden sexual desire for a man. Yes?”

Nathan leaned back in his chair. “I don’t think I’m confused. Just afraid to admit that I am, in fact, bisexual.”

“Afraid, because?”

Nathan sighed and shook his head. “I don’t want kids. But I do want a life partner. How am I going to settle on one if neither gender satisfies me?”

Kevin smiled and nodded. “The good news there is picking a life partner is about many more things than just sexual satisfaction. That is a biggy. I admit. But the qualities the other person possesses and the confidence you have in them and your relationship with them play huge roles as well. My advice is just relax and enjoy the relationship you have at this moment. Not that I’m making lite of your anxiety.”

Nathan rubbed his face in his hands. “I’m not very good with the relaxing, smiling, and laughing.”

“And that may be your personality, or, and this is a big OR, you may be able to change that if you work on it. I’m happy to see you and help you, Nathan. Though I am straight and ethical, so don’t get any ideas.”

Nathan laughed out loud.

“See,” Kevin said, “laughing isn’t so hard to do. Now, let’s make a follow up. Shall we?”

“Please,” Nathan said, still joyous.


	8. A Symphony of Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon and Maxie talk about love, sex, and marriage. Nathan and Griffin have a rather explicit bedroom romp. Sorry, there was no other way.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here,” Dillon said as he followed Maxie into her apartment, “there is nothing romantic going on here. Right?”

Maxie whirled around and flung her arms around Dillon as he kicked the door shut. “What are you talking about Dillon? It was only our first date.” She moved him to the couch, threw him down and climbed on top of him. “I’ll show you passion.”

Dillon was surprised by all of it and participated as best he could, but he didn’t feel much and worse, he was convinced Maxie felt nothing as well.

Maxie finished the kiss, pushed up – using his chest and her arms, sighed, and climbed off him. “Oh, who am I kidding? I guess it is too soon.”

Dillon readjusted himself into a sitting position. “Breakups hurt,” he said sympathetically. “I know. I’ve had a few myself.”

“I know,” Maxie said. “It’s just that Nathan doesn’t seem to be hurting at all. Nurse Amy told me all about the public spectacle Nathan and Father Doctor Munroe made of themselves in the hospital cafeteria today. He isn’t hurting. He doesn’t miss me.”

Dillon was a bit insulted. “Please tell me you didn’t go out with me to make Nathan jealous.”

Maxie waved his complaint away. “Like you didn’t go out with me to try and forget about Kiki. Or is it Lulu? Which unavailable woman are you lusting after these days.”

“Ouch!” Dillon teased. “I’ll let that slide because I know you are hurting.”

She gave his knee a quick pat. “I’m sorry. That was out-of-bounds. What are we going to do?” she asked. “We are two hot, talented, handsome,” she pointed to him, “and beautiful,” she pointed to herself, people. Why wasn’t I enough for Nathan?”

Dillon pondered those statements a bit. “I think you are pondering the wrong issue,” he said. “You should be thanking Nathan for exploring his sexuality before you two married.”

Maxie huffed in an incredulous type of way. “First off, Nathan and I will never get married. And secondly, the man is 33, you’d think he would have had a clue. In fact, I’m sure he did. He was probably just using me as his beard.”

Dillon did the huffing now and made another readjustment in his posture. Just out of habit, no aches or pains or longings. “Max, I very much doubt that.”

“Look,” Dillon said, finding Maxie’s eyes and holding them, “I don’t know if this helps but male-on-male hook-ups are much more common these days. Both for the straights and the gays. Young people don’t stress so much about it anymore. I myself, hooked up with a guy while I was in Hollywood.”

Maxie’s eyes widened. “You did what?!”

Dillon nodded and said, “Yeah. You heard me. I hooked up with my co-writer for a movie script.”

“Are you bisexual too?” Maxie asked. “Oh my God, you just kissed me.”

“Huh?” Dillon was confused. “First off, you kissed me. And what does that matter?”

Maxie was a bit disgusted. “You’ve had a dick in your mouth.”

Dillon laughed out loud. “As have you. Several, I imagine. I just had the one.”

Maxie huffed again. “Why do men always get logical?”

Dillon continued laughing. “Why do women always get illogical?”

Maxie just smirked at him.

Dillon continued, “And secondly, I don’t think of myself as bisexual. I don't like labels. It is just that in certain circumstances I imagine I could get with a guy again.”

“Oh good Lord! Are you serious?”

“Yes!” Dillon said. “Just being honest. But not if I was committed to some lucky lady relationship.”

“Cute,” Maxie said and couldn’t help but snicker a little. “So how did it happen with this guy?”

“We were co-writers, as I said. His name was Will Horton and he was from Salem, Illinois (or wherever DOOL Salem is). And he was so funny. We would laugh and laugh as we ran scenarios by each other, and then we would write one; certain that we had just written something Oscar worthy. And we would turn it in and it would come back all marked up with a note saying ‘Try Again.’ And we’d laugh again. We had to. The stress to impress was overwhelming.”

“Hmm,” Maxie muttered.

“And he had his little girl with him. She was about 2. And we had to work at his Mom’s place sometimes while she and his siblings went somewhere. It was fun. And he was cute. And our closeness grew. Despite the fact that he was married.”

Maxie lunged up off the couch. “What!? He was married and you still got with him.”

“It just happened, Maxie. We didn’t plan it and we didn’t love each other.” Such was Dillon’s defense.

“And how many times did you not love each other, unplanned like?”

Dillon was confused again. “Huh? Oh? Four maybe. He eventually quit the project and went back to his husband.”

“Does everybody in this whole fucking world cheat?” Maxie was furious. At Dillon. At Nathan. At everybody.

“I didn’t mean to make you upset. I was trying to give you a peek into Nathan’s possible mindset.”

She waved her hands about wildly. “I don’t want any such peek. He and I are through. And I’m throwing you out. I need a bubble bath. I feel so dirty.”

“Okay,” Dillon said. “I understand. I’ll go. But let me say one more thing and ask you one more thing.”

“If you must,” she replied, with more huffing.

“Nathan does care for you Maxie. I’m certain of that. It just may no longer be romantic.”

Maxie made a face. “And your question?”

“Did you and any of your girlfriends ever kiss each other or mess around?”

Maxie was annoyed yet again. “I don’t think I’m going to answer that. Goodnight, Dillon.”

“You just did. Goodnight, Sweetums,” Dillon said playfully.

Maxie slammed the door after him and said, “Men!”

 

Meanwhile over at Griffin’s apartment Nathan was doing some ass slapping.

“Okay, okay,” Griffin yelped. “I’ve had enough. I bet my poor little ass is cherry red.” He reached behind himself and rubbed both cheeks.

Nathan assessed his partner’s cheeks and his own extreme hardness. _I can’t believe how much I liked that. I could never do that with Maxie. Not to that extent, anyway._ “Don’t you mean your cherry ass is red?” Nathan joked as he slid off Griffin’s legs.

“Very funny,” Griffin said as he rolled over. “I would say it is your turn, but I’m primed to go off. That was hot.”

Nathan huffed. “Tell me about it.”

“Let’s frott,” Griffin said, climbing atop Nathan and starting the process.

It only took about five minutes and both men came to a shuddering release. Griffin collapsed on Nathan. Nathan just stroked his back and butt and thighs. “Did I hurt you?” he asked with genuine and apparent concern.

“Well,” Griffin started, “it was painful at times, but I have to admit I loved the conclusion.”

“I love everything we do,” Nathan admitted sheepishly. “And I can’t believe that I do. And I can’t believe that it feels so good. So amazingly good.”

“Sexual pleasure is all part of God’s design,” Griffin said as he rolled off. “No reason for guilt.”

“Even for you?” Nathan asked.

“Even for me. I suppose I should. Catholics do love their guilt. But I’m done with that. I’ll have no more guilt.” Griffin was surprised at how relieved he felt after saying that. “As a person and as a priest.”

“Ex-priest,” Nathan corrected.

“Right,” Griffin agreed. “And speaking of anal sex. I do want to work toward achieving that. I know it stresses you, but I’ll be cautious and stop when you say.”

Nathan laughed. “I wasn’t aware we were speaking about that, but I do have to admit that the thought crossed my mind as I was spanking you.”

“Mine too,” Griffin admitted. He was pleased with the apparent progress so he decided to be a man of action. “Roll over and I’ll start by giving you a massage.”

“You roll over and I’ll give you a massage,” Nathan countered.

“Nathan, I’m a doctor. I know how to relax and prepare you,” Griffin argued.

“I suppose you do. But I’m a policeman and I’ve done strip searches and body cavity searches.”

Griffin was only partially impressed. He had not thought about that though. “I’m not sure that is the same.”

“Well I’m pretty sure you have never prepared a patient for sex either,” he said flippantly. “Unless you’ve got another secret.”

“Touché,” Griffin said, defeated. He started to roll over but Nathan stopped him.

“No,” Nathan said sweetly. “I’ll be first. I trust you and I actually want to be.” He rolled over and spoke into the pillow. “Do your magic, Doc. Just stop if I swat at you or whimper.”

“Sugar,” Griffin said, leaning down and giving Nathan’s neck a kiss or two, “If I do this right there will be no swatting or whimpering. Only moans of pleasure.”

“What if I’m a screamer?” Nathan joked.

Griffin laughed. “Well then, I guess I’ll have to get used to that.”

The next three hours were spent mastering anal sex and enjoying its pleasures. They fell asleep again in a messy bed, but happy and sated.

In the morning, Nathan showered first and was dressed when Griffin came out of the shower.

“Are we wearing each other’s clothes now?” Griffin asked with amusement and surprise.

“What are you talking about?” Nathan responded.

“That is my green plaid flannel shirt,” Griffin said.

Nathan looked down at his shirt and fluffed it. “No, this is my shirt. I’ve had it for two years.”

“Really. But I have the same shirt.” He moved to his closet and after some looking retrieved a shirt that did, in fact, match Nathan’s. “Well good golly, Miss Molly. We own the same shirt.”

“I’ll be damned,” Nathan said with a smile. “You have to wear it. We’re going to confront Claudette after work. This will knock the sail out of her winds.”

“I think you mean wind out of her sails, but no matter,” Griffin said. “I’ll wear it. It will give me a secret thrill all day knowing you are policing around in the exact same shirt.”

Nathan laughed. “I feel like a silly teenager.” He moved to Griffin and kissed him, long and passionately. “And I don’t care. I’m going with it. No guilt, right?”

“Right,” Griffin responded, just as happy.

In about thirty minutes two handsome and giddy men, clad in the same shirt, left for work.


	9. Ask and Ye Shall Receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan confronts Claudette, he and Griffin have fun with Jeremy, Maxie talks to Lulu, and Nathan makes a confession to Griffin

“Oh good Lord!” Claudette exclaimed in disgust; with matching facial expression. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“This is what sweethearts do,” Nathan took pleasure in saying. Then he turned his attention to Jeremy. “Hey there, Kiddo!” He offered him a high five.

Jeremy returned it complete with a shy smile.

Griffin bent down to the boy’s level as well. “Don’t forget about me.”

And he got his high five and a bigger smile.

“So,” Nathan continued, focusing only on Jeremy. “How do you like having three new baby sisters?”

“What!?” Claudette shouted. “How do you know about that?”

Jeremy shuddered a bit and Nathan and Griffin both ignored Claudette. “Don’t worry, Little Guy,” Nathan said. “I’ve talked to Piper. I know you are really a Peck-Picker. You can drop the pretense. Nobody will be mad.” Nathan stood and focused on Claudette. Then he said harshly, “Will they Claudette?” He flashed his eyes at the boy, who was following the drama intensely.

Claudette looked like a deflated tire. She grumbled something unintelligible.

Here is what’s going to happen. Griffin and I will take Jeremy and play around the park for two hours while you,” he poked her, “go get yourself together. Got it?”

She swatted his hand away. Though secretly, she was relieved not to have to deal with Jeremy while dealing with the reality of her plans falling apart. “That sounds good,” she managed. And then stormed off without a word to Jeremy.

Nathan bent back down to the boy whom Griffin had shouldered protectively. “Claudette will be okay. In the meantime, Griffin and I will take you to the pond and teach you how to skip stones. Do you know how to do that?”

Jeremy spoked with some excitement. “No.”

Nathan smiled broadly. “Well you will.” He grabbed the boys other hand. Griffin grabbed the other, and off they ran toward the pond. Two men in green plaid and a toddler in blue stripes. Everybody seemed happy.

Two hours later they were in Kelly’s enjoying a BLT and Jeremy was talking his head off, until Claudette showed up. She simmered toward the table.

“Did you have a good time honey?” she asked.

Nathan and Griffin gave her a point for that. At least she had sense enough not to scare the kid to death.

Nathan spoke to Jeremy, “let me talk to Claudette a minute while you and Griff finish your BLT.”

“Okay,” the boy said flippantly. “Adult talk.”

Griffin mussed his hair. “That is right. But us little guys will hang out here.”

Jeremy argued back. “You aren’t little.”

“Really? Griffin teased. “I’m only three feet tall.”

Jeremy laughed as Nathan and Claudette moved away.

“Nathan I…” Claudette began.

Nathan cut her off. “Save it. We are done, done, and done. And I’ll get a restraining order, if needed. My only concern right now is the safety of that boy. You’ve apparently agreed to watch him for the week so you had better make that your priority. Understand?”

She was indignant. “I would never hurt a child. But I need to explain things to you.”

“No, you don’t!” Nathan yelped. “Now we are going back to that table, Griffin and I will leave and you will sit there and be a parent while that boy finishing eating at a normal pace. Understand?”

She tossed her head and hair. “I’m not some perp you can order around.”

“Not yet,” Nathan agreed and walked off.

Back at the table Nathan and Griffin said their goodbyes to Jeremy, got and gave high-fives and left. Claudette seated herself and plastered on a fake smile as she toyed with the left over fries.

Outside, Griffin said, “Do you think it is over?”

“Probably not,” Nathan admitted with a sigh. “I do want to thank you though for helping me out and having my back. It is not a feeling I’m used to.” He couldn’t help but tear up a bit. He didn’t want to and didn’t know where it came from; he just knew he couldn’t help it.

Griffin was touched. “That was easy and fun,” he joyously said, trying to lighten the mood. When it didn’t work he took Nathan’s hand and started them walking toward the car.

Nathan stopped and lifted their hands. “What’s this?”

Griffin shrugged and gave his wickedly sexy smile. “It is what sweethearts do, isn’t it?”

Nathan was deadpan. “And are we? Sweethearts? Committed sweethearts?”

Griffin cocked his head. “Labeling things is important to you, isn’t it?”

Nathan blew out air bubbles. “I suppose. I’m fairly rigid, or black and white, or something.”

Griffin widened his eyes. “You know what you are?”

“A mess,” Nathan replied with honestly and perhaps a little jest.

The ex-priest shook his head. “You, Nathan James West, are an enigma. And there is nothing a deeply spiritual and philosophical person, such as myself, loves more than an enigma. So relax, Sugar,” Griffin said just before planting a kiss on him, “yes, as far as I’m concerned, we are committed sweethearts.”

Nathan lite up like a malfunctioning slot machine. “That was very sweet. I appreciate it more than you know.” He stroked Griffin’s hair. “I do indeed see why anyone would fall for you.”

“That was sweet too,” Griffin cooed, as they began walking again.

“Do you think we are long-term?” Nathan asked.

Griffin laughed a bit. “One step at a time, Sug. One step at a time.”

 

Meanwhile, at Lulu and Dante’s house Maxie was chatting with her friend.

“Dillon?” Lulu said with shock. “He was gaga about your sister Georgie and me both. He made out with a man?”

“That’s what he told me,” Maxie said with great flourish. “Four times. He said it was stress relief. Trying to get me to understand Nathan’s sudden gender switch, he was.”

“Color me shocked,” Lulu admitted. “I wonder if I should ask Dante about his closet.”

“Probably should,” Maxie said. “They are all stinking liars.

“Max!” Lulu admonished. “I doubt that and so do you. You are just still hurt.”

“Don’t be logical. I had enough of that from Dillon. He even claimed I made out with my girlfriends.”

Lulu thought a bit. “Well, I don’t know about your other girlfriends but we did cuddle a lot and we do share a kiss every now and then.”

“It is not the same thing, and you know it,” Maxie huffed.

Lulu sighed. “True. Well, girlfriend, we’ll just have to find you a new man.”

“Oh no!” Maxie yelped emphatically. “No more men for me. I’m going to focus on my career. I haven’t found a man anyway, that truly understands fashion.”

“Except for Felix,” Lulu noted.

“Great example,” Maxie said, laughing a bit. “At least I already know he is gay.”

“One hundred percent.”

“Enough about me though. What’s happening with you and your embryo search?”

Lulu sighed now. That was a definite downer. “Well, we are pretty sure Helena took it to Cassadine island. I want to go there like yesterday and find it. Dante wants to forget about it. Says it is too dangerous.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” Maxie said, “I agree with Dante.”

“But it is my last chance for a child of my own,” Lulu argued.

“Yes,” Maxie said in an extended fashion. “And Stavros. You are not only asking Dante to help you find the embryo but you are asking him to help you raise the child of a man that tortured you. That’s a bit much, don’t you think.”

Lulu smirked. “Now who is being logical?”

Maxie widened her eyes and straightened her posture. “Me!? Good Lord, are we drinking wine?”

They both laughed.

 

And back at castle 33, Griffin and Nathan were sitting on the couch halfway watching the news.

“Okay,” Griffin finally said. “What is wrong? You keep glancing at me.”

“It is because you are so darn pretty,” Nathan replied with jest.

“No it isn’t. Remember I told you if you need something you may have to ask me. Are you horny? Do you want to go make love?”

“No,” Nathan said.

“Okay, then…” Griffin prompted.

Nathan readjusted his position. His comfort level at the moment was at zero.

“Just say it already.”

“I want to lie down, put my head on your lap, and have you stroke my hair, but I feel silly asking. And I feel like it is not fair.”

“It is not silly,” Griffin said, scooting to the couches end and patting his thigh. “Come on, plant yourself.”

Nathan did even though he felt as small as a chipmunk.

Griffin began the stroking. “This feels nice to me. So why isn’t it fair?”

“I’m taking so much from you and giving you nothing. All we have done, since we’ve been together, is deal my problems. Claudette this and Claudette that. And here you are dealing with the hospital closing. I should be stroking your hair.”

“You can, in about thirty minutes. I won’t mind a bit,” Griffin assured. “As for the hospital, that is beyond my control, so I’ll just focus on my private practice.”

“Oh. Okay,” Nathan said.

“And you give me plenty, Nathan. This relationship is far, far and away more than I’ve ever had before.

“That is good to know,” Nathan said. “Is your patient load heavy?”

“Not really. Why?”

“Could you maybe take three or four days off?” Nathan asked.

“I suppose. Why?”

“I’d like to go out of town for a few days.”

Griffin was tickled by the idea. “And where do you have in mine?”

“Wells, Maine. There is a restaurant there that serves the best large sea scallops. Billy’s Chowder House. Me and some of my friends from the NYPD used to go up there twice a year. And there is a little folksy motel we can stay at in a nearby town. And we can get some fresh salty sea air. And walk on the beach. Not much else to do, though.”

“Sold,” Griffin said. “Sounds wonderful. When are we leaving?”

“Seriously,” Nathan asked.

Griffin couldn’t help but make a comment. “You really have trouble expressing your needs. We are going to have to work on that.”

Nathan sighed. “I’m already going to Dr. Collins. I’ve had one appointment.”

“What!?” Griffin asked; his surprise evident.

“Yep! Sorry I didn’t tell you. All these changes have me a little off balance. But basically he says I’m functional. You can walk away, though,” Nathan said with sadness. “I wouldn’t blame you.”

“Nathan,” Griffin said, finding and holding his eyes, “the only direction I’m walking is toward you. Will you please believe that at the cellular level?”

“I’ll try,” Nathan said.

“Good,” Griffin said. “I’m clear my schedule tomorrow when you call me and tell me which days you can get off. And this will be good. We won’t even be in town when Claudette makes her next move.”

“I hadn’t thought of that,” Nathan said, sitting up. “That is a big plus. Now, your turn.” He patted his thigh.

Griffin assumed the position and they mindlessly watched _Judge Judy_.


	10. Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short short finale

Griffin and Nathan sat on the sand watching the sun go down.

"What now?" Griffin asked his new love.

Nathan shrugged. "The daily grind, I guess."

\-- the end, for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enjoyed writing this little tale, but, for the first time in my life, I have no idea how to end it. If they were real people who had done these things, would they make it as a couple? Would they want to? Or are they doomed? I'm just not sure. So, I'll just have to see what the show does with them. I very much doubt they will be a couple though. Ha!
> 
> As an aside to the show. Use what you want. I'm cool. I have loved Nathan, Griffin, Maxie, and Claudette the last couple of weeks. Very stellar performances too! Kudos to the writers and actors!! adieu


	11. Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Griffin share a normal and/or wild evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a crazy idea and had to write it. So my story continues for a bit.

“That does it,” Griffin said with no little merriment, “we’ve paid the rent, gone grocery shopping, done our housekeeping chores, and we split it all, fifty-fifty. I’m exhausted. Doctoring is so much easier.”

Nathan smiled. For some reason his enthusiasm was less. “That we did,” he said noncommittally. “Is ministering easier too?”

Griffin widened his eyes. “Oh heavens no! You have to deal with people’s emotions all the time. And you are supposed to be up all the time. You know, connected to the benevolent and loving higher power.”

Nathan furrowed his brow. “I haven’t cost you that, have I?”

Griffin moved closer and encircled his partner’s waist. “Why would you think that? What’s up with you? Did you think I didn’t notice your somberness today?”

Not liking the fact that he had been caught, Nathan pulled away and moved to the couch, where he plopped down with a huge sigh and a few grunts. Parts of him were sorer than they had ever been before.

Griffin followed him like a puppy dog and plopped down beside him, but at the other end of the couch. He patted the empty space between them. “Come on. What gives?”

“I can’t answer that, Honey,” Nathan replied as tenderly as he could. “I’m just in a funk.”

Griffin spoke his fear. “It is not us, is it? Are you regretting us?”

Nathan was quick to answer. “No. Not at all. I just feel unsettled, which is odd, because everything we did today was about being settled.”

“Maybe you don’t want to be settled,” Griffin suggested, studying his partner’s face as he spoke. Finding nothing there, he continued, “or maybe being settled is not something you are comfortable with.”

Nathan sparked a bit. “It is foreign. That is for sure. All those years I was with Maxie, I thought I felt settled, but I must not have been. And I wasn’t really with Claudette long enough to feel one way or the other. Though I would guess I was unsettled, for sure, with her.”

“Do you need some me time? Do you want me to leave?” Griffin asked. He was at a lost about what to do, because he didn’t feel that way at all. Being in his first real relationship was a major high to him. And the fact that he liked Nathan a lot only sent him higher.

“I’m not going to ask you to leave your apartment?” Nathan quipped quickly.

“Correction,” Griffin said with a smile, and a bicep squeeze, “it is our apartment. I may be the only one on the lease, but make no mistake, I view it as ours.”

Nathan gave a weak but sincere smile. “You are too good for me.”

“Nonsense,” Honey said. “You are equally good. My verdict is you are in a funk. You need to watch a movie. And I know which one.”

Nathan gave a humorous huff. “You do, do you? Then fire it up.”

“All right, I will,” Griffin said and went about doing.

“Do you want popcorn with your movie?” Nathan asked, half straddling the couch.

“Nope! Not yet. It is a long movie,” Griffin teased with his wicked smile.

“Okay then,” Nathan responded with levity, “I call first horizontal.”

Griffin grabbed the remote and returned to the couch. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He plopped back down, got himself settled, and patted his thigh. Nathan smiled, and staked his claim. Griffin pressed play.

In about ten seconds, Nathan shrieked like a young child. “You have got to be kidding me!”

Griffin laughed and smiled. “Nope. You need cutesy fun, Sugar.”

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Okay then. On with the show.” He settled back onto his partner’s thigh and prepared to watch Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

Almost four hours later, due to breaks for popcorn, ice tea, and bathroom, they finished the movie. Nathan’s mood was notably better.

“So, you liked?” Griffin half teased and half asked.

Nathan turned red. “I suppose,” he begrudgingly admitted. “But if you ever tell anybody, I may have to shoot you again.”

“You’ve got to be out and proud Nathan,” Griffin continued teasing. “If you like children’s musicals, you need to wear it proudly.”

“Okay, Choo-chi Face,” Nathan said as he lightly pinched Griffin’s cheek.

Griffin laughed. “That makes you Teddy Bear.”

Nathan rolled his eyes and head, stood, and broke into the hokey dance scene from the movie complete with exaggerated movements. “Your choo-chi woo-chi nose. Your choo-chi woo-chi eyes. They set my heart a flutter. Your choo-chi woo-chi ways. Your choo-chi woo-chi gaze. Wilts me down like melted butter.

Griffin joined Nathan on the dance floor/living room for the chorus. “Your my little choo-chi face. And your my teddy bear. And together we’re a choo-chi woo-chi ooo-chi coo-chi pair.”

Nathan fell onto the couch, but Griffin continued. “Whatever you may ask. Becomes my happy task. I only live to serve you. I never will divine. What magic made you mine. I’m only know I don’t deserve you.”

Nathan jumped back up and joined Griffin and together they sang the chorus again. “Your my little choo-chi face. And your my teddy bear. And together we’re a choo-chi woo-chi ooo-chi coo-chi pair.”

They then collapsed into a pile on the couch.

“Oh my God, Nathan said, “that was sooo gay.”

“No. No,” Griffin corrected. “Unless you mean gay as in happy.”

Nathan looked into Griffin’s eyes and got lost. Eventually he kissed him. Griffin was in sync. In about five minutes they went to bed. No sex was shared that night. Other nurturing had taken place. Or had it…

About three hours later, Dream Nathan, found himself on the set of Corny Collins television show, as none other than, Link Larkin [ _think Hairspray]_. He was standing beside Maxie Jones, who was Amber Von Tussle. And just as Amber was about to get the award for best dancer, who should come down from the ceiling but Griffin Monroe as Trace Turnblad.

Trace Griffin sauntered over to Amber Maxie, pointed his finger, and started singing. “You can’t stop an avalanche, as it races down the hill. And you can’t stop the seasons, girl, and you know you never will. And you can’t stop my dancing feet, ‘cause I just cannot stand still.”

Amber Maxie got incensed and ran over to Link Nathan. She tried getting sympathy and affection from him but his eyes were riveted on Trace Griffin. In just seconds he pushed her away and ran over to Trace Griffin. The two started dancing and singing together.

“’Cause the world keeps spinning round and round. And my heart’s keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost ‘til I heard the drums, then I found my way. ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat.”

Penny Claudette slinked over to Trace Griffin and Link Nathan, and started getting handsy and singing. “You can’t stop the river, as it rushes to the sea. You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can’t be. And if you try to stop us, I’ll call the HRC.”

Link Nathan and Trace Griffin just waved her bizarre threat away and kept singing. “’Cause the world keeps spinning round and round. And my heart’s keeping time to the speed of sound. I was lost ‘til I heard the drums. Then I found my way. ‘Cause you can’t stop the beat.”

Reality Nathan started kicking his legs and flinging his arms around. This woke up his life mate of the moment.

Griffin shook the cobwebs of good sleep away and stared down at Nathan. “What in the world?” He assessed the situation for a few long seconds with some amusement and then decided to wake his partner. He shook him. “Nathan,” he whispered in his ear.

In his dream the beat did stop. Dream Nathan was no more. Reality Nathan jerked awake and sat upright. “What the hell?”

“You were dreaming,” Griffin said, instinctively rubbing Nathan’s back. “And I think dancing.”

Nathan stared at his partner as he remembered his dream. “Oh crap! I was dancing. And singing. And so were you. We were the characters in _Hairspray_. Have you ever seen it?”

Griffin mocked offense. “Of course!”

Nathan smiled and settled back on his pillow. “Don’t be offended, but you were Tracy Turnblat, only my subconscious converted you to Trace Turnblat.”

Griffin gave a horizontal shrug. “Works for me. What were we singing?”

“You can’t stop the beat.”

“I take it you were Link Larkin and Maxie was Amber and Claudette was Penny,” Griffin announced.

Nathan was stunned. “Yes! How did you know?”

“It’s obvious,” Griffin said proudly as he mockingly shined a nonexistent badge on his chest.

“Come here you,” Nathan demanded playfully as he held up his arm. “Snuggle time.”

Griffin got settled. “I can’t believe a children’s movie gave you nightmares.”

“Yeah, well, no more of those for me before bedtime,” Nathan pronounced.

“Now I’m going to have to write a sci-fi musical, just to see how it affects you.”

“No, you aren’t,” Nathan said. “You wear enough hats already.”

“And you don’t?” Griffin countered.

Nathan pondered a minute. “I guess that is what life is. A series of multiple roles.”

“Possibly,” Griffin agreed. “And it took us years to find this one. Do you still like it?”

“I do,” Nathan pronounced quickly. “I just feel odd. I think we need to go to Key West. For the ambiance. So I see that what we have is the norm in some places.”

“Hmm,” Griffin pondered. “I’m not against it, but some folks believe your problems follow you wherever you go.”

“I know,” Nathan said. “I realize I’m being a pain. And you have adjusted so well. I am very proud of you and I appreciate you.”

“Then why did we quit the bowling team?” Griffin asked a long-simmering question.

“Brutal honesty? Nathan asked.”

“Always,” Griffin answered.

“Some of the more macho guys on the force couldn’t stop teasing me. I just couldn’t take it. But, how do I know what is normal ribbing and what is cross-the-line ribbing? We have no models on which to go.”

“I see,” Griffin said. “Even in old movies we have no role models. We have to change the sex of one character. Same for most songs. I guess, in a way, we are trailblazers. We are the models for the generation to come. So, yes. We should go to Key West. For a whole week. What say you?”

“I say, I love my Honey,”

“And I love my Sugar.”

“But, both Honey and Sugar have to go to work tomorrow, so we better go back to sleep.”

“You want me to move back over,” Griffin asked.

“Not really,” Nathan answered.

“’Kay then. Night!”

“Night!”

Ten minutes later they were asleep.


	12. Postulating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan has another session with Dr. Kevin Collins. Later, he runs into Maxie at Kelly's.

_It is now two weeks later and the Key West trip is scheduled for next week._

“Please, make yourself comfortable,” Dr. Kevin Collins said to his patient. “Nice to see you again, Nathan.”

Nathan nodded his head slightly. “Likewise.”

Kevin got himself settled. “So, how have you been?”

“Unsettled,” Nathan stated quickly. “But a little less now.”

“Unsettled. Interesting. Can you elaborate?” Kevin prodded.

Nathan pulled in some air. “Things are great with Griffin when we are indoors. It is the public space that I have trouble with.”

“Because…”

“The obvious. We are two men in a romance. I just don’t see that in any public spaces around Port Charles. Unless we run into Lucas and Brad. But they don’t hang off each other in public.”

Kevin nodded. “I see. And male/female couples do?”

Nathan pondered that a minute. “You know, I had assumed they do, but I’m thinking now, they don’t. I don’t think I even see that many holding hands.”

“Can I suggest that it may depend on the venue?”

Nathan gave a silent chuckle. “Sure. And I think you are right? Are we not an affectionate country?”

“Not so much in public. That is my opinion. Except for certain venues and probably certain days.”

“Like Valentine’s Day,” Nathan added.

“Exactly,” Kevin said. “But why are you thinking about this?”

Nathan inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled. “I think because it felt to me like whenever Griffin and I would step out of our front door, a spotlight would shine on us. And it would be neon, and purple or maybe lime green, and it would hover over our heads as we walked about.”

“And everyone would stare and point and perhaps say unkind things?”

Nathan nodded but said nothing.

Kevin decided to live with this silence because he felt there was more.

“We had been on a bowling team,” Nathan started, breaking that silence, “but some of the guys there would be relentless with the teasing. And it would follow me back to the station. I didn’t like it, but I couldn’t tell if they were doing good-natured ribbing or making a sinister statement in the form of teasing. So I quit the bowling team for us.”

“And was Griffin mad?”

Nathan shook his head. “Not in the least. He just accepted my lame excuse. For about a week anyway.”

“What happened then?” Kevin asked.

“I had a dream where we were the characters in _Hairspray_.”

“Oh, I love that movie! The remake right. With Zac Efron?”

Nathan shot the doctor a coy smile. “Yes. In my dream I was his character, Link Larkin.”

“Cool. Next time, if there is a next time, can you make me Corny Collins.” Kevin laughed. “I’ve always wanted to play that part. That is just too funny.”

Nathan broke into a full smile as he shook his head. “So you are a fan of musicals?”

“Very much so. I love that people are creative enough to tell a story through song. But I’m digressing. I’m sorry. You were talking about teasing.”

“Griffin woke me up from that dream and it was then we discussed my funk and the real reason I quit the bowling team.”

“I see. And it went well, or not so?”

“Griffin is a saint,” Nathan said with a far-away look. “It went very well. He is understanding about everything. All my troubles. But he isn’t troubled at all. I think he would be okay with sex in public, if I suggested it.”

Kevin chuckled a bit. “I doubt that. But I get your point. Are you perhaps having trouble reconciling your macho maleness with your desire to be tender and affectionate with another male. Is that it?”

“It could. My fellow officers, just the ones that tease me, imply that I have to be feminine if I love a male. But Griffin, Lucas, and Brad say that is poppycock. And intellectually I believe them, but believing it at a cellular level is proving more difficult. And ignoring it is proving impossible.”

Kevin nodded for a few seconds as he collected his thoughts. “That makes you normal, Nathan. We are all different. We all process the stimuli around us differently. It doesn’t matter how Griffin, Lucas, and Brad cope. It only matters that you find a way, if you want to stay in this kind of relationship.”

“I hear ya. We are actually going to Key West next week for a week. It was my idea. I thought being in a place where men loving men is more the norm would help me to adjust. Plus, we like water sports. What do you think?”

Kevin laughed. “About the water sports?”

Nathan laughed too. “No. The trip as a whole.”

Kevin centered himself. “It certainly can’t hurt. I’m all for it. To quote Amy, a character from the old television show, _Everwood_ , ‘it’s just hard to be different. It always is.’ She was speaking to her boyfriend who was trying to help a young gay man.”

“I may have to watch that. But you are onto something. Seeing something different draws people’s attention. That leads to the staring and the teasing and the more ugly things. It is that part I hate.”

“True. I understand. But, you can take comfort in the fact that human’s these days have a short attention span. They should move on to the next different thing they see pretty darn quickly. Most of them anyway. And as for your co-workers. First, I would ask them to stop and honestly tell them why. And second, I would ask the superior to enforce the anti-harassment policy, which I’m sure exists.”

“I thought about that, but I’m not sure I’m brave enough. I’m afraid it may cause more disharmony and strife. I don’t want to cause a crack in the brotherhood of the blue.”

“Personally I don’t think you should worry about that. You are all big boys and girls. Maybe going to Key West will give you more courage. You will know for sure you are not totally alone.”

“That is what Griff and I are hoping.”

“So you two are really good, I take it?” Kevin asked.

Nathan smiled broadly. “We really are. This relationship is so different for me. A male on male relationship can be truly a 50/50 one. And this one is. And Griffin is so nice. I think I love him. I really do. And that scares me a little. Because it is so soon and so new. And, it is funny too, because I’m constantly after him to define us, our relationship. And he amuses me and does, but in general he says we don’t need labels. And I never did in the past, but the funny part now is, I do. I can’t figure out why that is. Any thoughts”

Kevin smiled. “Always. You are trying to make peace within yourself over the fact that you are in fact in a male/male relationship and loving it. All you had learned so far in your life is that that would somehow diminish you as a person. And the teasing you’ve experience bares out that truth. Your psyche is trying to build a new truth. Your trip to Key West should help with that.”

Nathan was impressed. “Wow! That is a great assessment of my situation. Thank you, Doctor Kevin.”

Kevin stood and grinned. “Just call me, Corny!”

Nathan doubled over with laughter.

At Kelly’s, later that day, Nathan was enjoying a BLT for lunch. To his surprise Maxie walked in. Their eyes caught and held.

“Maxie,” he finally said. It had a kind tone.

Maxie gave a light shrug and then said, “Nathan.” It also had a kind tone.

Maxie proceeded to the counter to order while Nathan tried to eat faster. After ordering Maxie surprised him by approaching his table.

“Are you alone, Sugar?” she asked with only a small dose of hostility. “No Honey.”

Nathan laughed it off. “He is busy today. And Dante is at the dentist. So it is just me.”

Maxie gave another light shrug. “I’ll sit, if you want.”

Nathan brightened. “That would be nice. Please do.” He started to jump up and pull out her chair, but he thought that would send a mixed signal, so he stayed planted.

Maxie planted herself opposite Nathan. “The BLTs here are really good. Also the tuna salad, for some weird reason.”

“They put dried cranberries in it. Also the chicken salad,” Nathan offered in a neutral tone.

“So that is the secret. I never noticed that.”

“The pickle relish disguises them, I think,” Nathan joked.

“Ah,” Maxie said, “And your detective’s eagle eye figured it out. Right?”

Nathan shrugged now. “I suppose.”

“Maxie Jones,” the guy at the counter yelled.

“Right here,” she said, jumping up. She retrieved her food and replanted herself.

“I didn’t think you ate meat,” Nathan said casually.

Maxie looked deep into her ex’es eyes. “I didn’t think you did either.”

Nathan giggled lightly, which caused Maxie to join in. Any tension was instantly gone.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

Nathan gave her a one-hand wave. “It is okay. I hurt you Maxie. I know that. But I really did think I had my sexuality figured out. I am basically as surprised as you are.”

She nibbled on the thick-cut, expertly fried, and maple-glazed bacon. “Umm! This is so good.”

“It really is,” Nathan agreed. “I’d get another one, but I have to watch my waistline.”

“Aren’t you two going at it hot and heavy still?” Maxie found herself asking.

Nathan widened his eyes. “Do you really want to know, Max?”

She couldn’t stop her pain from scrunching her face. “I don’t know, Nathan. I don’t know what I want anymore. I just know losing you hurt. It really doesn’t matter that I lost you to Griffin. It actually made the loss easier. You know, the fact that he is a man and not another woman.”

Nathan wanted to comfort her. “You are a great woman, Maxie. I cherish the time we shared together.”

“Part of me finds that hard to believe and another part does believe you.”

“I’m split like that too,” Nathan said. “But about something else. Not you and your words. I always believe them.”

Maxie’s curiosity was aroused. “What are you split about?”

“You don’t want to know, Max. It is a gay thing. Or a guy thing. Either way it is not your problem.”

“I’m still your friend, Nathan. Or have we lost that as well?”

Nathan smiled. “As far as I’m concerned, that’s a great big NO.”

Maxie smiled. “Then spill. What are you split over?”

“I’m having trouble continuing to believe I’m a hundred percent male because I desire love and affection with Griffin.” He threw up his hands. “Hey, you wanted to know.”

Maxie reached across the table and grabbed one of his hands. “Nathan. My poor simple Nathan. Don’t go down that road. Of course you are a hundred percent male. Your gender isn’t changed by your desire. Don’t torture yourself that way. Be out and proud! Be what you are!”

“Maxie,” Nathan said tenderly. “You are too good to me. I’m trying. We are going to Key West next week. Hopefully being around more guys like me will help.”

“That’s a great idea. I almost want to go. But can’t. That wouldn’t be fair to Griffin.”

“I can’t believe you are worrying about us,” Nathan said.

Maxie laughed. “You mean because I’m too shallow to care about anyone other than myself.”

“No,” Nathan said convincingly. “Because we betrayed and hurt you so badly.”

“I think it was destiny, Nathan. The great Cosmos. And, even though it pains me to say this, you were right. Once it happened, you had to follow it through. There really was no other correct option. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you dating anyone? What about Dillon?” Nathan asked with genuine interest.

“I have a date with a clothing designer I interviewed, but I don’t hold much hope for that. They usually just want to use you to market their products. And Dillon, didn’t work out. He is stuck on KiKi or Will. I’m not sure which.”

That last bit sparked Nathan’s interest. “Will? Is that a guy?”

“It is. Apparently, he enjoys the occasional meat sandwich as well.” She laughed.

“I’m sorry, Maxie.” Nathan said.

“Don’t be,” Maxie said flippantly. “The Cosmos has plans for me. I trust in the Cosmos. You go to Key West and really and truly breathe in the ambiance. Say, do you want the other half of my sandwich. I can’t eat it.”

Nathan’s eyes watered. “Sure do. You want some money.”

“No,” Maxie said sweetly. “My gift to you.”

“Ah, thank you Max.”


	13. Key West Specters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin and Nathan share magical moments in Key West. They make a major decision.

“Let’s move here,” a very hyper Nathan said. “The sand, the salt, the very air - energizes me.”

A much more practical Griffin responded with, “what about the hurricanes and global warming threats?”

Nathan made funny lip movements and see-sawed his head as he pondered those points. “We could be minimalists. That way we wouldn’t lose much when it happens.”

Griffin laughed. “What about all the temptation around? You haven’t mentioned that. What if I’m jealous? Or propositioned? You do recall that I haven’t successfully declined a proposition yet?”

“You had no incentive in the past,” Nathan said with a big grin. “Now you do,” he pointed to himself, “me.”

“Assuming that covers me,” Griffin said, “which is a huge assumption, what about you? Will you be able to say no?”

“Of course, I can. I love you, Griffin. I don’t want anybody else. I’m too old to start over. And so are you. We are stuck with each other.”

Griffin was not insulted. He actually thought the comment funny. “You are such a romantic. And we’re not that old. Especially this week. You seem like a teenager in love. I thought I would be the one to do that.”

Nathan shook him. “Then do it. You love me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Griffin admitted. “But that isn’t the issue. Temptation is the issue. I saw you checking out countless guys at the beach, and even our parasailing and snorkeling instructors. Fact, I think you flirted with the snorkeling guy.”

“I did not,” Nathan countered. “I was just being nice. He is married and his wife was right there.”

“Yes, and I saw you give her the once over too.”

“You did not!”

“Be honest,” Griffin demanded.

Nathan arched his brows. “Well, she was a looker.”

Griffin shrugged a bit. “She was. I give you that. But what about the guys who were paddle boarding with us? And all the service guys we met kayaking. And, least we forget, the strip show.”

Nathan chuckled loudly. “That was much more than a strip show. Your eyes were bugging out of their sockets.”

“Yes, they were! And I was the one who said ‘Let’s go! This is too much for me.’”

“It was indeed,” Nathan humorously recalled. “I don’t know how they get away with that. Must be some loose ordinances around here.”

“But would you have stayed if I hadn’t wanted to leave?” Griffin asked.

“Probably,” Nathan answered honestly and with a hand roll. “But for the novelty factor. Not because I wanted to join in. I think I’m offended.”

“Don’t be offended. My point is only that there is a lot of temptation here. Me personally, I don’t ever want anybody but the person I’m with, which is you. But I’m not sure I can always say no if we live here. How about you?”

“Of course, I can!” Nathan practically shrieked, in a high-pitched voice too. “And so can you. Still, we are men. All male. One hundred percent. And, speaking as a fellow bisexual person, because I think we both are, do you think we are ready to forever forego the pleasures of the female gender?”

“I can only speak for me,” Griffin replied.

“Okay then. Speak.” Nathan urged.

Griffin was quick with his answer. “I was under the impression we had already committed to exclusivity while we figured out whatever this is, that we are living. Am I wrong?”

“No,” Nathan agreed. “You are right. So why are we talking about this?”

“Because you wanted to move here,” Griffin reminded his partner.

“Oh yeah,” Nathan said. “I remember now.”

“So do you still want to move here? Move away from your family and friends.”

“To the land of Oz,” Nathan muttered dreamily.

“What?” Griffin asked. “Oz?”

“You know. Perfect weather, perfect place, perfect social climate. Perfectly full of temptation.”

“That is the question,” Griffin said.

Nathan assessed his partner and decided to simmer a bit. “You don’t want to move, do you?” Nathan asked his partner.

“I want you to answer first,” Griffin replied.

Nathan chuckled. “I see you don’t. And I don’t want _us_ to end either. Not really. So, let’s go back to Port Charles, as _us_. And keep playing house.”

“And that will make you happy?” Griffin asked.

“Yes,” Nathan said, grabbing Griffin, picking him up, and twirling him about. “Being with you will always make me happy. I realize that now. And I don’t care who stares at us when I’m holding you and kissing you.”

“And that is all you’ll be doing to me in public,” Griffin said. “Just so you know.”

Nathan laughed again. “Duly noted. So what now? Lunch?”

“It is that time. Fish Tacos?” he asked playfully.

“That would be five times. How about a good ole burger or some barbecue?”

Griffin grabbed his heart and fluttered his hand. “Be still my beating heart.”

Nathan smiled, grabbed his partner’s hand and off they traipsed toward an unknown restaurant that would serve them a good ole piece of beef or pork.

 

The next morning, they had just showered and were dressing for the day when Griffin pulled off Nathan’s towel and his own, then he got down on one knee. Nathan gave him a curious look.

“You are impossible to predict, which actually surprises me, but, I find that I love  your unpredictable nature and your spontaneity. You are also both remarkably confident and amazingly insecure, which I find a total turn-on. You are kind beyond measure and yet, you can be tough as nails if the situation calls for it. And you have the cutest genitals I’ve ever had the pleasure of pleasuring,” Griffin said.

Nathan chuckled a bit. “What are you doing?”

Griffin smiled. “James Nathan West will you marry me, right now. Today. As soon as we leave this hotel.”

“Marry you?!” Nathan repeated mindlessly. Then he allowed the concept to wash over him. “Two months ago you were a priest and considering going to bed with Claudette. And now you want to marry me?”

Griffin countered with, “need I remind you that you were, in point of fact, engaged to be married to the delightful Maxie Jones.”

“I guess we have both grown and changed,” Nathan concluded.

“I would say so,” Griffin said. He took Nathan’s hand. “I’ve found what I want for the rest of my life. And that is, quite simply, time with you. I now know what true love feels like and I feel it for you. So, will you?”

Nathan was touched. “You know what, I will. Why not? Now come up here and kiss me?” He yanked Griffin up and then planted a passionate kiss on him.

“I know it is soon,” Griffin said in a whisper. “But you said yourself we are getting old. And we seem to fit. Do we not?”

“We do,” Nathan said. “But I only said yes because you have extremely good looking genitals too.”

Griffin broke into laughter.

“In fact,” Nathan continued, as he knelt, “I’d like a go at them before we get hitched.”

“By all means,” Griffin said. “And I’ll return the favor.”

Nathan smiled up at his man. “I’m counting on it.”

 

An hour later they left the courthouse with a marriage license and a mission – to find rings. They made their way to a beachfront they had visited earlier that had eclectic shops. In one of those shops they were trying on the available rings when an old lady burst out of the back, waving her hands, and speaking harshly. “Grippiud! Grippiud! You must not do this.”

Griffin turned white or whiter. No one but his mother had ever called him Grippiud. “What!?” he mumbled. “Do I know you?”

“No,” she said. “But I know you. Or better, I know your destiny. It is not with this man.” She spat on the floor near Nathan.

“Hey!” both Nathan and Griffin said.

“How rude!” Griffin said. “I think we’ll go elsewhere.”

“She’s touched in the head,” the sales lady said. “Forgive her.”

Griffin didn’t looked back. “I think not.”

Once down the boardwalk a ways they stopped to talk.

“What was that about?” Nathan asked. “Who is Grippiud?”

Griffin was all kinds of shook up. “It is an old Welsh name. My mother would call me that occasionally. It means chief or lord.”

“Could that woman know your mother?” Nathan asked.

Griffin shook his head. “I have no idea.”

Nathan studies his love. “I see you are discombobulated. What can I do?” Nathan asked.

“The beach. Let’s sit on the beach,” Griffin said.

Nathan lead him to the closest beach he knew and got them settled in lounge chairs. “I’m going to go get us a fruity drink. Will you be alright?”

Griffin nodded so Nathan scurried off.

Griffin lay back and closed his eyes. In about a minute, a young woman pulled him from his fog.

“Grippiud!” said the woman. “Grippiud.”

“Mother,” Griffin mumbled as he opened his eyes. He focused on the young woman. “Oh, sorry. You are too young to be my mother.”

“Youth is a state of mind and beauty is in the eye of the beholder,” said the woman.

“Eh?” Griffin repeated. “What does that mean? And why are you calling me Grippiud?”

“Because that was my pet name for you, my son,” said the woman.

Griffin thought she was nuts but studied her more closely. She did look like photos he had of his mother at that age. “What is your name?”

“You know it is Margaret,” she said kindly. “How proud I am of you.”

“Look,” Griffin said, pretty much at the end of his rope, “you look like my mother, but you can’t be her. So please go away.”

“I did go away. March 17, 2004,” the lady said.

“That is the date my mother died,” Griffin said softly. “What kind of joke is this?”

“My son. No joke. We are linked and I had to visit. I’ve a message for you.”

Griffin rolled his eyes. “You do, do you?” He rolled his hand at her. “Please, do deliver it.”

“I always believed you were more than human. I was wrong. You are _only_ human. I know you have suffered because of me. Ignore that old lady from moments ago. Follow your heart. James is a fine person.”

He closed one eye and squinted at her. He reached out and tried to touch her, but she dissipated. “What the?”

In a few seconds Nathan arrived. “Where did that woman go?” he asked. “I could have sworn I saw a woman here.”

Griffin stared at him, speechless.

“Griff,” Nathan said. “Are you alright? Did she hurt you? Griff.”

Nathan sat down the drinks and squatted in front of his man. He touched Griffin’s forehead. “Are you too hot?”

Griffin reached out and cupped Nathan’s face. “James,” he said softly. “James.” A few tears fell from his eyes.

Nathan widened his own eyes. “Yeah. That is one of my names. Honey, I think we need to go find a doctor. You are acting really weird.”

Griffin shook himself and wiped away the tears. “Sorry Sugar,” he said. “I was momentarily elsewhere. I’m fine now. Let’s just sit back and have our drink. Then we’ll go get married.”

Nathan stood and stared for a bit and then got himself seated. He handed Griffin his drink. “We still don’t have rings.”

“Excuse me gentlemen,” a young man with a silver domed tray said.

“Yes,” Nathan said.

“I have a gift for you,” the young man said to Griffin.

“For me?” Griffin asked.

“Yes. A very distinguished looking Scottish man asked me to deliver them to you.”

“Really?” Griffin said. “Where is he?”

“He is gone, but my shop is just a block down that road.” The young man pointed to the nearest intersection.

Griffin was beyond puzzled and just said, “well, let’s see what it is?”

The young man bent down and removed the domed lid. To both Griffin’s and Nathan’s surprise, shiny rings, displayed in ornate boxes, were the gift.

“Well I’ll be,” Nathan said.

“My father,” Griffin said. “Duke.”

“I don’t know sir. He didn’t give a name,” the young man said. “Only cash.”

“Oh sorry,” Griffin said, shaking away his fog. He fished out a twenty. “For you. Thank you.” Griffin took the rings and their cases. The young man scurried off.

“This is really odd,” Nathan said. “When did you buy these?”

Griffin looked intensely at his partner. “I didn’t. They are literally from my father. And that woman. That was my mother. She wished us well.”

“Get out of here,” Nathan said. “They are both… they are… Holy crap. You are serious.”

“I am,” Griffin said. “It seems this truly is Oz or we’ve been blessed.”

“Well who was the old lady in the shop?” Nathan asked.

“I don’t know,” Griffin said. “But I’m happy to go with two out of three.”

Nathan smiled. “Me too.” He settled back into his chair. “So drinks on the beach and then marriage. Eh?”

“That’s the plan,” Griffin said, settling into his own chair.

Nathan breathed in some beach air. “Ah. Perfect. Simply perfect.”

“May it always be,” Griffin said, offering his glass in a toast.

Nathan accepted that toast with a clink and a big broad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more short chapter and then I'll leave these characters in peace. I'll just enjoy what they do on the show - whomever they are paired with.


	14. Homecomings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Griffin announce their marriage to certain Port Charles residents.  
> .... And the fairytale ends.  
> Will they live happily ever after? I have no idea.

“You never fail to surprise me,” Nina said, in reaction to Nathan’s announcement. She cocked her head. “You married a priest I can’t believe it.”

Nathan chuckled. “He is not a priest anymore. And besides, priest need love too.”

Nina looked incredulous. “I suppose. I guess I’m happy for you. You sure look happy. “

Nathan nodded. “I am. Thank you!”

“I’m actually a little jealous,” Nina confessed with a scrunched-up face. “You are now married to a man and I’m still looking. And your man is gorgeous.”

“Yes he is,” Nathan said, beaming.

“Does he have a brother?’ Nina asked.

“Not that he knows of,” Nathan replied. “Sorry.”

Nina snapped one of her fingers. “Just my luck.”

 

Nathan’s next stop was his job. “Commissioner. Dante. I just wanted to tell you all that Griffin and I got married in Key West last week.”

They both broke out in grins.

“Congrats,” Dante said, as he gave Nathan a friendly arm punch.

“Yes, congratulations,” Jordan said. “I’m happy for you. Make sure you go by Human Resources to update your paperwork.”

“Will do,” Nathan said, still beaming.

“Well, look who is back,” Officer Foust said. “Mrs. Priest Doctor. We sure do miss you and your hunk of beef on bowling night.”

Nathan frowned. “Listen, I can’t tell if your teasing is good-natured or sinister. I’m hoping good natured. Because if it isn’t, I don’t want to hear it.”

“Me either,” Jordan added, ominously.

Officer Foust threw up his hands. “I’m just teasing Nathan here.” He latched onto Nathan’s shoulder.

Nathan gave him a funny look and moved away. “Just so you know, I married that man last week. He is my husband now.”

“Really!?” Officer Foust said.

“Yep.”

“Aren’t you going to congratulate him?” Dante asked.

“Sure, sure,” Officer Foust said. “Congrats. I must confess that I’m shocked.”

“Why?” Nathan asked defensively. “You didn’t think I would marry a man?”

“No. No. It is not that. I didn’t think you were that serious about him. You hardly ever touched him when we were bowling.”

“I was trying to be respectful of all you guys,” Nathan explained.

“Well knock it off,” Foust said. “Griffin is fine man. You need to own him or somebody else might undercut you.”

Nathan laughed loudly.

“What?” Foust asked. He was confused.

“I actually thought you were homophobic.”

Officer Foust shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Good to know,” Nathan said.

 

Over at the hospital, Nathan and Griffin sat down with Dr. O’brecht.

“So, how was your trip?” she asked the duo.

They exchanged a sneaky glance.

“It was great,” Nathan said. “We got married.”

“Say what?” Lisel sort of shrieked. “Married. Without me there.”

“Mom,” Nathan said. “You missed my entire life. A private ceremony felt right.”

“I suppose. But I think I’m hurt.”

“Don’t be hurt, Dr. O’brecht,” Griffin said. “Just give us a hug.”

Lisel’s eyes widened. “Hugs are good.” She wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Griffin.

Maxie Jones walked by. “What is going on?” she asked casually.

“Ah,” Nathan began, “my mother is just welcoming Griffin into the family.”

“Huh? What?” Maxie yelped. “Family?”

“We got married in Key West last week,” Nathan explained.

“Nathan, are you an idiot? We were together three years and you only talked marriage at the very end. You’ve only known him barely two months and you’ve already married him. And I’m not even going to discuss the male on male thing.”

Nathan, Griffin, and Dr. O giggled a bit.

“It felt right, Maxie,” Nathan said. “I’m sorry.”

She just shook her head. “Don’t be sorry.” She shrugged. “I just hope it works out for you.”

“Thank you,” they both said.

“Is that everybody?” Griffin asked.

Nathan gave a tight-lipped nod.

“Good,” Griffin said smiling, “we can go home and celebrate.”

“Ready when you are, Honey,” Nathan said.

“I’m way past ready,” Griffin teased.

“Maybe we should visit the doctors lounge,” Nathan suggested.

“Okay, but only if it is vacant and the door locks,” Griffin stated.

Nathan shouldered his man. “Later, Mom. We have married things to do.”

“I wonder if he has a brother, father, or uncle,” Lisel muttered.

 

Thus ends this fairy tale.


End file.
